Drinking From the Poisoned Fountain
by MrsMollyMoo
Summary: When you witness an affair you gain the power to change people's lives. How will Cody use it? Includes: John C., Cody Rhodes, Randy O., Christian, Jack Swagger and other additional appearances. WARNING: This is rated "M" for a reason and it is SLASH!
1. It all begins with a little fire

**Author's Note**

**Holly jolly Molly here! Ho ho ho~! Eh… Well, I've written again, this will be continued (sooner or later) Better explain my case, lest I wind up in court because I didn't supply the facts:**

**I Do NOT own the WWE, Vince MacMahon does, and boy I tell you, the way the storyline is currently just makes my fangirl blood boil with excitement.**

**I am a fan of Legacy**

**I will probably NEVER own the WWE, the lucky damn MacMahon grandchildren will...**

**I don't mean to offend ANYONE with ANYTHING I write at ANY TIME. I love and respect all you fellow readers like my kids. **

**The Pairings here are:**

**Ted DiBiase x Cody Rhodes**

**Cody Rhodes x Randy Orton**

**Jack Swagger x Christian**

**Randy Orton x John Cena**

**John Cena x Jack Swagger**

**Peace be with you all and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed daydreaming and fantasizing about it (wink, wink). **

* * *

Cody gasped, awestruck, as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. In time that seemed to be nothing, John Cena had charmed the ECW champion, Jack Swagger into bending over for him.

How had this horrific, yet somehow arousing occurrence even happened? Cody could remember quite clearly as it was while these two silly hearts were flirting between each other that he was working on a plan to win Randy's heart.

Oh yes, Cody loved Randy dearly, he was so smart, so charismatic, so beautiful, and so sure of himself all the time…He was so… Perfect. There was only one flaw to Randy; he did not love Cody. No, Randy's love was devoted to John Cena, if only the muscle-headed gorilla would ever have noticed it. It was while Cody was musing over angry thoughts of John's ungrateful and ignorant attitude that the said ingrate came bounding in, topless, after a completely smashed Jack Swagger.

Obviously the poor blonde had far too much to drink, but John mercilessly persisted with sexual advances, taking advantage of his drunken stupidity. To which Jack responded by trying to escape further, and for that reason Cody had to hide in the shower stalls, for fear that he would be caught in the mix-up.

Once he had been sure to conceal himself from the predator and his gawky yet exceedingly adorable blond pray, he watched and listened.

After all, maybe from careful vigilance he could create a strategy on how to seduce Randy, if not, then at least he would have something to hold over John's head later.

"Ooh yeah, you're looking real good…" he John cooed, groping Jack's ass. "Oh, stop it!" Jack giggled swatting his hand away.

"No, really baby, you look _damn_ good…!" John grinned, a little more aggressive now as he seized Jack by the hips and pulled their bodies together.

Jack burst into a fit of giggles as if it were some fantastic joke, while John proceeded to unbutton and remove Jack's white collared shirt.

He began to nuzzle his nose into the crook of Jack's neck, breathing in his scent, although Cody couldn't tell if smell was detectable as the strong, intoxicating stench of the axe body-spray that John wore was sure to block any other aroma from reaching his nostrils.

John started to suck at the soft skin of Jack's neck, reveling in the sigh of pleasure coming from his drunken mate.

One of his hands began to creep from Jack's hips to his groin as it began to massage the bulge forming in Jacks pants. His fingers worked diligently, trying their hardest to ghost the shape of Jack's penis through the fabric of his dark denim jeans.

"Oh yes…" Jack moaned, his own hand searching for the large eleven-inch tent that was being pitched on John's pants.

John snickered wickedly; he had him now.

With all of his devious intent driving him further he leaned into Jack's mouth, claiming him in the name of Cena. His tongue swept over Jack's own, melding together, entwining in a war; Monday Night Raw vs. Tuesday Night ECW and John was bent on winning.

Jack broke their kiss, John's saliva clinging to the right corner of his lips. "What's the matter, sexy?" John asked, leaning forward for round two.

"My pants are kinda chaffing me…" he mumbled as John silenced him, pressing his index finger to Jack's lips "shh, just leave that to me". With that, he ripped Jack's jeans and briefs from his body, causing Jack to wince from the rush of the material against his legs.

He smirked down at the sight before him; Jack's fully erect eight inch long cock, leaking pre-cum and it was all his fault.

"Well, hello" he chuckled, wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a playful tug, causing it to leak even more pre-cum into his hand.

"Oh, god…" Jack whispered, barely audible due to his labored breathing and moans. "Jack look, it's all red and swollen and wet… It needs me…" he whispered, slowly pumping Jack's raging hard on while rubbing his own on Jack's inner thighs, coating his legs with his hot liquid.

"Oh John… Fuck me…!" he hissed, spreading his legs and wrapping one of them around John's muscular torso.

"You have _no_ idea how bad I've wanted to hear that from you…" he chuckled as Jack wrapped his arms around John's neck "but, I want you on your knees".

He then roughly threw Jack to the floor, aligning his dick with Jack's entrance before slamming in; no warning, lubricant or even so much as preparation. It was then that Jack started bawling in pain, he sounded awful, like a woman in labor.

"Oh god, he's tight like a vice…" John thought to himself as he moaned from the sensations being sent by the warmth around his length "I might even cum after the second thrust…"Jack however, wasn't feeling so at peace, and he made it very clear in the way he gasped and yelled. So, in an act of pacifying the uncomfortable virgin tight little hussy, he massaged Jack's balls.

It was presently in this position that Cody was watching the two have at it.

John pulled out slightly only to slam back in eliciting a shriek of "Jesus _FUCK_!" from the drunk beneath him.

To Cody's relief Jack calmed slightly as John found his prostate, causing him to instead emit moans of pleasure mixed with tingling pain.

As a bonus to add to the stopping of the hollering, nobody rushed in to see who was screaming bloody murder.

Then John shoved it in to the hilt; that seemed to be the end of Jack's ass-taking ability.

"John it _hurts_! _Please move faster_! Do _something_, anything! Just stop _torturing_ me like this!" he cried as tears filled his glorious blue eyes, begging John to make the pain go away.

John of course, being in love with Jack couldn't bear disobeying his orders, but pull out all the way now and poor Jack wouldn't be able to feel the orgasm that John was sure to bring.

"Shh baby, shh, you're gonna like it, you're gonna love it, I'm gonna be the best fuck you ever had, you just gotta relax and let me do my thing" he whispered giving Jack's member a loving jerk.

When he felt Jack adjust to the feel of him, he pulled out again, this time pushing back in all the way again.

Jack huffed and heaved in pain but didn't complain anymore he just implored John to go faster, which, John planned to do.

He quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of Jack, slamming into his prostate with every thrust; Jack was sure to cum soon, John could feel it by the way his member felt so ready to burst in his hand as he dragged his fingers along the shaft.

"Oh John…God that's so good… So much better…" he moaned as John tightened his grip and stroked his hard on faster.

This wasn't enough.

He hoisted Jack into the air and pressed him against the lockers, flipping him so that his back was pressed against the cold metal of the lockers before thrusting with even more vigor that before.

"Mmmm… Oh… Oh Jack… I love you…" he moaned, capturing Jack's mouth in a hearty kiss before giving two more thrusts.

"Oh god John, I'm gonna cum!" Jack hissed preparing for the next thrust; but it didn't come.

Instead, John stood beneath him, flexing his leg muscles with all his energy obtainable to keep from giving that final thrust to Jack.

Jack stared flabbergasted before trying to satisfy his need by taking matters into his own hands and bucking up and down against John's member.

John would have none of this and so he gripped Jack's hips, holding him frozen with no way to release.

"Do you love me?" John asked quizzically, while trying with all his might to restrain the squirming blond. Jack began to breathe those heavy wheezes that Cody recognized as the ones made before one bursts into tears.

John repeated himself, his eyes determined and prying "Do you love me, Jack?" Jack swallowed hard before shaking his head yes, but the bastard didn't quit "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the marbles rolling around in your head, what was your answer?" John asked testily, using one hand to play at Jack's twitching member.

He dragged his index finger along it, dipping into the slit before trailing it back down the shaft. "Well…? If I don't hear anything by the time I count to five I'm pulling out and leaving you here, _and_ I'm going to tell Christian that you fucked me" John threatened.

"John don't—-!"

"One…"

"John please I beg of you---!"

"Two…"

"John cut it---!"

"Three…Four…Four and a half… Four and three quarters…"

Jack shook his head, hanging it in shame.

"Don't make me say five" John menaced, pointing at him accusingly with the finger that a few seconds ago had been sending Jack sailing adrift in a sea of pleasure "if I say five—".

"I love you John! I love your smile; I love your body; I love your personality; I love your hair; I love your stupid rap music gimmick; I love your thick, long, cock inside me; I love all of you! I love you!" he shouted.

John's feral smirk returned; he was in control. He'd gotten the better of Jack; he'd gotten Jack to admit it.

"Humph, all I wanted was a simple 'I love you too'… Well all right Jack, you've earned the right to orgasm" with that he thrust into Jack for the final time before Jack came.

Sexual tension let loose in the form of an energy depleting heavy spray of flowing white liquid on John's torso. Jack felt it, as he moaned John's name upon ejaculation, he felt it; the white light pulling him out to ecstasy. He gripped John's shoulder blades, digging his nails in for a support as his conscious left for parts unknown, leaving him barely awake, and going slack against John's shoulders in exhaustion.

John continued to build for his own release, finding it quite easily in the hot, tight little ass that his partner so graciously allowed him to plow into.

"You'll be feeling that in the morning…" John thought to himself with a slight chuckle, if it were manageable, through the guttural moans escaping his mouth as his climax neared.

He then came, loud, powerful, shooting so much into Jack that it leaked out of the tight little bitch's ass onto the floor.

John pulled out, brimming with smugness and the satisfaction of hot sex; he still held Jack in the air, as he felt it would be rude to just drop him on the floor after being such a good little fuck.

"…Thanks for the sex…" Jack mumbled into his shoulder, John chortled through the full-of-himself grin plastered on his face.

"Glad you liked it" he replied giving Jack a gentle kiss on his neckline.

He lowered Jack to his feet, allowing Jack to lean his back into John for an embrace from behind. John held his hands protectively over Jack's chest, rocking back and forth as he stood.

Jack reached back between his legs, bringing his hand back to see that it was covered in John's cum.

"Ugh, disgusting…" John snorted jokingly as Jack stared at his hand with a look of repugnance.

"Come on Jack, let's take a shower, I'll clean you up nice and good"

_Oh shit_.

* * *

**Uh-Oh, we're in trouble.**


	2. Fanning the flames

**Author's Note**

**Yes! I did it! Two pages up in two days! High fives, come on! Hahaha. (Oh Lord, I'm such a big loser)**

**As usual, I do NOT own the WWE. Nor do I ever wish anyone any upset over what I write. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Shit. They were coming. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Bullet shit fuck_!

"It's not a big deal" Cody's rational half told him, trying to remain calm.

"What are you, fucking _nuts_? If they see you in here, you're as good as gone! Jack may not swing at you, but _John_? _He'll rip your spine out and skip rope with it_!" Cody's panic mode interlarded, not even exaggerating it as this was a very strong possibility.

"_You're_ the one who's fucking nuts! He's _not_ going to do that, especially not in front of Jack"

"Piss off dammit!"

"Oh fuck you!"

"No, fuck _you!_"

"No, _you_!"

He finally stopped mentally arguing with himself when he saw Jack's leg entering the shower stalls, his body not far behind.

At a first glance Jack was surprised. Then panic ensued and he stood completely frozen to the spot in dread that Cody would tell Christian everything that he'd heard and seen.

Not that Cody was actually that cold-blooded but Jack wouldn't have known.

"What's wrong sugar?" John asked as he followed in, the smile on his face fell when he saw what had caused Jack to be wrought with such fright.

John's eyebrows furrowed in a scowl of pure hate as he glowered at Cody "You sneaky little bastard…" he snarled, gripping Cody by his shirt collar and preparing to knock him into next Wrestlemania "how dare you?! I'm gonna teach you a little lesson in privacy you won't be forgetting!"

"John don't do it!" Jack cried tugging at his arm and sparing Cody a lifetime as a vegetable.

Obeying Jack, he let Cody down and turned to face him.

"Baby, he's gonna run around snitching to everyone about us; I gotta hit him" John said gesturing to Cody by jerking his thumb in the young Legacy's direction.

"No I won't!" Cody jumped to his own defense, surprising himself with his own bravery.

"How can you be so sure? Huh? Are you a psychic; can you tell the future?" John snapped, once again trying to shoot down Cody's line of defense.

"Well, don't give him a reason to go telling people" Jack exclaimed squirming with discomfort at the thought that John might actually smash Cody's face in, despite his begging.

"If you don't hit me then I won't tell, I swear I won't" Cody added nodding in agreement with Jack.

John grit his teeth and for a tenth of a second it seemed as though he was going to rip out Cody's heart with his bare hands, but instead he smiled "Okay Cody, all right, I'm game. You're off the hook; for now"

Cody's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you John! Don't worry, you guys have nothing to worry about, your secret is totally safe with me, it'll be like I was never even her tonight!" Cody half-lied.

He was over-doing it; he couldn't promise that nobody would find out, after all, he couldn't keep such a large secret from poor, sweet, un-knowing Randy, could he? Of course not! Not when Randy was practically offering his heart out to John on a weekly basis.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get the hell out of here so me and Jack can take care of some unfinished business" John snapped reaching behind himself to smack his palm down on Jack's ass; using his index finger to dig at Jack's entrance while he did so.

This of course made Jack jump and emit a sort of yelp mixed with a giddy laugh.

John, turning his attention to Jack, removed his hand and instead hooked his arm around Jack's waist to engage in a furious make-out session.

It was at this point that Cody decided to take his leave and let the two nitwits continue their shameless love affair.

The drive to the hotel was rough.

Cody of course didn't have the faintest idea what he should do at that point; should he tell Randy right away, or keep it a secret as long as humanly possible?

He'd have to see how Randy would react before committing to anything.

Two scenarios ran inside his head as he sat behind the wheel driving towards the heaven or hell that awaited him.

Scenario one: he told Randy, Randy became immediately disgusted in John and wanted nothing more to do with him, and then the two occupied themselves with hot, horny sex between each other the whole night long. The next day, they would get married on mars.

"Nice try pervert…" he muttered under his breath, immediately ditching the completely daunting yet still very alluring instance.

Scenario two: he told Randy who would fly off the handle the second he insinuated that John Cena had his heart set out for another, then of course Randy would proceed to attacking Cody and chasing him out of the room, causing such a riot that he could wake up everyone in the state. Then maybe if he was lucky, Randy would burst into tears halfway through it and Cody would be able to stay in the room and comfort him through the insults and obscenities that would be thrown at him.

Not exactly the prettiest picture.

"I can't just leave him in the dark though" Cody mumbled biting his lip nervously.

When he reached the hotel he wasn't ready to retire to the room he was sharing with Randy. In fact, he wished he had taken Ted up on the offer to share rooms.

"Yeah, _Ted_; he probably wouldn't be willing to hurt the person he loved to get into their pants. _Ted_ would probably be down-right _ashamed _of himself if he were to do that…" his rational side began to berate himself.

"_You_ are not allowed to speak! It's all _your_ fault we're in this mess!" his more impulsive state of mind shot back with the upmost anger "if you didn't think it was right to know about it then _maybe_ we should have left the locker room the second those two walked in,_ instead_ of pussying out and then getting caught!"

"We did not '_pussy_ _out_' we tried to stay out of other people's business, and thanks to _your _eavesdropping we're up shit creek without a paddle"

"Don't try to pin this on _me_; you know damn well that _you joined in_! And _you _even lied to Cena to get our ass outta there! You _phony baloney_!"

"_How dare you?!_ If it wasn't for _me_ we would be eating our meals through a straw"

"Hey, if we didn't have _you_ then maybe _we_ wouldn't be such a _dick-whipped, cock-sucking pussy_!"

"Listen here pal; I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Oh? Well, where do you usually go?"

It was at that moment that Cody had to put an end to their quarrel for he had reached the door to his hotel room and now had a bigger issue to think over; should he go in to the room or not?

Not wanting any more advice from either of his mental demons, he entered the room to find it seemingly completely empty.

"Randy? You alive in here?" Cody called, daring to enter into the room.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Randy hollered back, sounding agitated and tired.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound like you've got a case of the blues" Cody said sympathetically, walking in nonchalantly and throwing his duffel bag to the couch on the far side of the room.

Target was acquired, as it landed with inhuman grace on the exact spot Cody had intended.

"Oh it's just the whole damn night" Randy vented with a sigh, and here it came; his speech about what was making his life was unfair _this_ time.

"Well let's see, this morning when I was making an announcement, Hunter threw me off balance when I was talking, and of course whenever the damn bitch Stephanie gets the microphone she doesn't stop complaining about how I ruin _everything_, Shane won't fuck off, God damn Snuka won't stop _fucking _calling me asking to be in legacy, then the one moment I had with John in the showers, he totally ignores me _and_ to top it all off you're out late, and I'm stuck here by myself bored as hell!"

Cody nodded knowingly as Randy finished his rant, thanking God that he wasn't the entire reason for Randy's foul mood, and that it was probably just Randy losing his temper after Hunter cut him off.

"Oh Randy you poor thing… Your days are hard, and nobody ever gives you a break" Cody coaxed, seating himself next to Randy on the bed.

Randy looked at his group member curiously, scrutinizing him before warming up to his comforting tone; making sure that Cody wasn't just pulling his leg with the whole 'sympathy' bit, Cody supposed.

"Finally, someone who gets it…" Randy lamented as he slumped into leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands.

He was so depressed, so utterly vulnerable to mental play; at this point he didn't even have to be told, he was already ripe for the taking.

If Cody played his cards right, of course.

He gently clamped his hands over the muscular structure of Randy's broad shoulder tops.

"May I?" Cody asked, a new plan forming in his mind; manipulate.

"Go ahead…" Randy mumbled through his palms.

Cody felt a rush of energy jolt through him as he kneaded Randy's shoulders together in his hands, as he slowly scaled Randy's upper back he couldn't help but smile; is this how John had felt when he went after Jack?

"Oh, that feels good…" Randy moaned, encouraging Cody to move further, which he did.

Gently placing his hands near the small of Randy's back, he pressed inwards with his fingertips, massaging the skin that lay there; tired and sore from the constant sacrifice it demanded as being Randy's skin.

Randy let loose a small groan as he felt himself relaxing at his lackey's touch.

"You're so good to me Cody…" he whispered, probably unaware of the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Cody wasn't. He was fully aware and overflowing with the delight that Randy was enjoying his handiwork; it was like getting into the jackpot twice in a row.

However, things weren't moving quickly enough for Cody and so, taking the initiative, he allowed his hand to slither down in front of Randy's waist and make a grab for his elder's crotch.

And like that, the moment was gone.

Randy shot up from the bed with speed unattainable by Olympic sprinters and whirled on his heel to face Cody.

Face fully red, chest heaving, eyes open wide "what the _FUCK_ do you think you're doing!?" he demanded, trying to sound outraged and intimidating while his voice cracked in the middle of him saying 'fuck', making him sound like a preteen trying to battle their parents.

No mistake made, though he had embarrassingly hit the wrong tone in his voice, he was _livid_.

"Are you_ insane_? _Are you out of your fucking mind_? Seriously Cody, what exactly are you trying to pull here?" he barked.

"I'm just trying to help you feel better…!" Cody stuttered timidly "you're always so stressed out over John and work and everything else, you need to relax"

"Yeah, right, you're just trying to get inside my pants! It's not gonna happen Cody, I've spent too much time trying to make things work out with John to let some little whore stick his hand down there and cop a feel" Randy seethed.

"He's not even worth it! And F.Y.I., he's not into you!" Cody retorted, irritated that his denial might be made permanent.

"How dare you, you selfish prick?! John Cena is the most handsome man in the WWE! And _of course_ he's into me!" Randy fumed, probably getting ready to beat Cody out of the room.

"_John Cena's fucking Jack Swagger_!" Cody shouted.

Cody tried to cover his mouth, but it was too late, the damage had already been done.

"What did you just say?" a shocked Randy Orton said, blinded by the truth smacking him across the face "say that again".

With a solemn face Cody began to tell Randy, his recollection of the events that took place earlier that night, and although John wasn't in the room, he could feel John giving him the evil eye in such a fierce glance that it drilled a hole through the back of his head.

And for some reason Randy listened on and on, not in anger, but with a twisted smile on his face.

"Come on Cody, tell me more".

* * *

**What to do, what to do...**


	3. Starting anew

**Author's Note**

**Yes! Keep the record going! I feel so accomplished! (Sorry if these notes are making you angry, I just feel SO great about actually sticking to something for once in my life)**

**Thank you for putting up with me this far (and hopefully further in the future!)! Sorry about the shortness, I do promise a longer post, in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy and keep in mind what I cannot stress enough; I mean you all no ill will, nor do I own the WWE.**

**With no more of my nonsense to distract you, please enjoy.**

* * *

Cody hadn't slept well that night. It was quite apparent, as the next morning he awoke with eyes slightly rimmed.

Not only had Randy forbade him to sleep on the bed stating that he was "a perverted freak who couldn't be trusted to sleep in the same bed", but his thoughts kept flowing back to John and what John would do if he ever found out that Cody let it slip.

He imagined that without Jack to save him, this time he would be beaten to a pulp for sure.

He remembered that split second before John had let him go, that one timeframe where it looked like it was curtains for sure; would that untimely demise actually be met now that he'd broken the confines of their agreement?

Randy of course, having broken no promise made to any of his worst enemies, slept like a baby and the next morning had the audacity to announce it.

"Spoiled little brute…" he thought to himself as Randy prattled on, but from Cody, not a word was said.

Randy went on to describe pleasant dreams in which he was swimming in the Caribbean ocean.

Additionally mentioning that he felt terrible about poor Cody having to sleep on the couch and then having such awful dreams. Soon after, promising to make it up to him somehow.

It was bullshit, but for the sake of getting on Randy's good side, Cody smiled and accepted Randy's "apology", remarking that he himself had behaved hotheadedly; what with groping him and all.

The two then met up with Ted who had been sleeping three doors down so that they could go to the airport together, as a group of teammates should.

Thankfully, Randy didn't bring up John Cena in their conversation, which struck Cody as particularly odd, considering that the muscle-headed rap-artist was usually the first thing in Randy's one-track mind.

He had even requested that Cody sit with him on the plane in isle "G", leaving Ted to sit alone near the back row in isle "L".

For some reason though, Randy kept looking at a sear further ahead, following Randy's eyes he saw what had captured Randy's attention.

In this one look it all became clear.

Why Randy had been so pleasant with him, why he had wanted Cody to sit beside him, why he had whisked Ted away and why he hadn't spoken about John all morning.

Nearly two rows ahead sat John Cena, reading the newest edition of a "Sports Illustrated" magazine while listening to his MP3 player.

Cody paled on the spot, looking at Randy as though he were the devil himself.

"_Why are you doing this to me_!?" he asked in a harsh whisper, Randy shushed him and continued to stare with a wicked smirk beginning to play across his lips.

"You see Cody, last night I discovered a little something about you; you're really a lot of trouble for some snot-nosed punk from Georgia. More than you're worth even" Randy started, as he began to unravel the sinister plot that he had been working on "_but_, you're smart, and although nobody ever gives you any credit for it, you can be extremely useful when motivated"

Orton paused momentarily, calling the stewardess over to order himself a long-island iced tea, returning to his speech once he was sure that she was out of earshot.

"What you've given me, Cody, is a golden opportunity" Randy continued "because now that I know who John's little slut is, I can begin to tear them apart until the only one left standing is me, and _you're_ going to be the man to help me"

"_Me_? What can _I_ do to help _you_ with _John_? Didn't you hear me last night? _He's not into you_ and, I mean, _come on_, it's not like we can make a love potion or something stupid like that!" Cody hissed, quite losing his patience with Randy's obsessive behavior.

The two were then forced to pause their debate momentarily as the stewardess brought over the desired drink, once again waiting for privacy before resuming.

"_You're_ good at sneaking around and spying on people, and _I'm_ good at twisting the truth, _together_ we can knock Jack of his pedestal faster than you can say lemon meringue pie" Randy whispered with a hint of sadistic joy in his tone.

"And this nut-job called _me_ crazy…" Cody thought to himself with an annoyed scowl.

"Here's how it'll work" Randy explained, hoping to draw Cody in while telling the basic method to his scheme "_you'll_ sneak into John or Jack's dressing room, wait for them to come in, video tape them on your phone while they're going at it and then _I'll_ break the news to Christian, _it's as simple as that_!"

Why did such a smart-looking plan seem so idiotic?

After careful thought, Cody couldn't help but give in; he may have hated John and hated Randy's sick fixation with him; but by God, he loved Randy and wanted nothing more than for Randy to be happy.

"Alright but right after, you're going to have to do something for me" Cody conceded, looking at Randy with a lustful glint in his eye.

Though the thought made Randy shudder a little with slight loathing, he agreed and the two made their deal.

_Operation "Jack's Meltdown" commence_.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking... Or possibly saying aloud; "My word! Molly's yet to include Ted or Christian!", but worry not my duckies because I shall!**


	4. Welcome to my parlor

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter Four! Yes, things are going so well.**

**You know the drill! I don't own the WWE! and I don't mean anyone any harm!**

**Please enjoy the next chapter, you lovelies!**

* * *

Cody was quite conflicted about Randy's intent at this point.

He really didn't hate Jack, he felt that Jack was a good guy; a little easy to jump in the sack with, but a good guy nonetheless. In fact, the only reason for him doing what he was doing was to spite John.

At least, that's what he had to keep telling himself as he walked with Ted and Randy to the carousel to pick up their bags.

Cody's discomfort often caused him to seem a little distant and monotone, but Randy didn't see it or didn't care.

Ted, on the other hand, picked up on this immediately and confronted Cody.

"What's wrong Codes, you look like you're about to up-chuck your lungs" he remarked, using the familiar nickname "Codes" instead of the formal "Cody " that Randy always addressed him by.

"Oh, yeah it's Randy he's just a little…" _bat shit crazy_ "tiring sometimes…especially with his whole _fanatical_ crush on John…" Cody mumbled, not able to bring himself to look Ted in the face.

"Oh, that…" Ted sighed rolling his eyes and then after averting his gaze "you know, Codes; if I was you, I wouldn't worry about it one bit. It's not your problem anyway"

With that he gave Cody a friendly pat on the shoulder before slinging two of their duffel bags on his arm and walking out.

Cody couldn't help but ogle at his behind as he strolled away.

"_What's wrong with you_!? You like _Randy_, remember?" he reprimanded himself as a parent might reprimand a child with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Will you stop playing the blame game?" his inner pervert spoke out, although Cody had already taken his own advice and shifted his staring eyes down to his shoes.

"Ugh… I need to see a therapist…" he mumbled, running his hands through his hair "…it can't be healthy to mentally contradict yourself…"

"That depends on what you're having those mixed feelings about" a voice chirped from behind, shocking Cody into the reality that people in the terminal could hear him.

It was John.

"You wouldn't happen to be having those thoughts over me and Jack, now would you?" he inquired satirically, although an idiot could tell the question wasn't a joke.

"It's not about you, I didn't go blab to anyone" Cody lied.

"Good, because if you did, I'm afraid I'd have to put my fist down your throat" John replied with a mocking smile, sending a slight shiver down Cody's spine.

"Okay!" he huffed, turning away from Cena to busy himself with picking up the bags thinking that their conversation was finished.

"And Cody…" John added waiting for Cody to turn and face him before continuing.

"If I ever find out that you _did_ tell somebody about what happened last night…" he moved in to whisper into Cody's ear, his smile deepening as he did so "I'll be eating my cereal out of the bottom of your skull; and there won't be a thing Jack can do to help you"

Cody nodded; the message very clear.

With that, John walked off with his usual pretentious strut as though not a word had been shared between them.

Immediately Randy hovered over to Cody, as he simply _had_ to have all the details about what Cody and his dear, sweet, lover-boy John had been talking about so intensely.

"What happened?" Randy asked, looking over Cody's shoulder to watch John as he left out to the parking lot where thousands of blood-thirsty, parasitical fans awaited him.

"Just the unwanted daily dosage of vitamin John" Cody answered snidely.

"_Ooh_, what's _that_ all about? Getting a little _cranky_?" Randy retorted with just as much cynicism "So, I spoke with Adam-"

"Adam…? _Adam_ _"Edge" Copeland_?" Cody asked somewhat surprised that Randy had connections with the man.

"_Yeah_, Adam, anyway he-" Randy tried to continue before being interrupted again.

"How do you know him?"

"_Cody_, I just do, now will you _please_ just shut up for a minute and let me finish? To cut a long story short, he gave me Christian's number, I haven't hung out with Christian in a while but-"

Cody couldn't hold it in; "_you and Christian are friends_!?"

"Can I finish? _Please_!? _Can I finish_!?" he roared, towering up to gaze down at Cody, forcing him to back down and be quiet "The bottom line of this is that now all we need to do is catch Jack and John in action, record it and get it to Christian. So I'm going to lend you a camcorder and help get you into Jack's dressing room; I heard Christian doesn't like going into Jack's room so you'll have a better chance of catching John in there, any questions? Because we need to be in the limo in two minutes if we're going to beat them there"

Cody stood mouth agape, ready to just scream at Randy about how ridiculous the whole thing was, but Randy was far quicker; gripping Cody's wrist, he dashed to the limo dragging the youth behind him like a rag doll.

Luckily they didn't leave Ted behind as he had already finished loading up and was just seating himself inside when the pair slammed in.

"_Get us to the arena and step on it_!" Randy commanded, though he hadn't even finished closing the door yet.

The driver needed no incentive and they were off, possibly going two times faster than the speed limit permitted.

When they reached the arena, Randy wasted no time grabbing his own bag and heading for his dressing room, with Cody in tow; leaving Ted to unpack the rest.

He hastily unzipped it fishing around for something.

Finding what it was that he was looking for; he pulled out a small, hand-held, computer plug-in black camcorder and handed it to Cody.

"Now, Cody, I just want you to know that this is very important to me" Randy said, looking Cody in the eye as he spoke "So don't half-ass it"

With that he gave Cody a gentle kiss on the lips; it was a soft tingling sensation that although was not a passionate, air-sucking, mouth-smothering connection, could make your knees go aquiver.

But it was only for motivation, and when their kiss broke, Randy sent him to Jack's dressing room without another word.

Thankfully, Christian had fans to greet at the airport and had asked Jack to stay behind and wait for him, so at this time they would probably just be getting into their car, providing just enough time to find someplace to hide.

In the closet.

It was perfect; dark, covering, someplace you would suspect someone to hide, but for that reason it wouldn't be the first place you'd check. It was as though God had chosen this space especially for him.

No sooner had Cody hidden himself and gotten the camera ready when John walked in with his usual saunter.

He didn't seem too disappointed to find that Jack wasn't in the room; he just sat himself down on the dark leather couch and made himself comfortable as he prepared to wait for Jack.

The couch in question was directly to the right of the closet but up against the opposite wall, providing Cody with a full view of John.

It seemed that alone John could only last a few seconds without becoming immediately bored and he began to rummage through his things in his dark navy duffel bag before finding what he was looking for.

It was a pair of briefs; the pair Jack had on the night John and he had sex.

_And the sick bastard had them in his bag_?!

"_Oh, dear Lord, this man is so God damn fucking nasty_…" Cody thought to himself, about ready to retch with disgust.

"Shut up, pansy, _you're_ a bigger pervert than _he_ is; _you're_ the one whose videotaping sex for Randy, who, by the way, _you've_ been stealing underpants from since day _one_!" his other half scolded.

As if it weren't enough to be holding them in his hands, John lifted them to his nose and smelled them.

Cody almost blew his cover and vomited, had he not looked away as soon as John started to press Jack's underwear against his nose and inhale.

He heard John moaning out exhales and prayed to God that he had stopped so that he could continue his secret spy mission.

"Randy _how_ can you like this guy!? He mentally asked nobody in particular.

When he finally built up the tolerance to look on, he saw that John had both put the underpants back in his bag and was sporting a large woody.

"Damn that bitch… How much time does he think I have…? Ugh, now I'm even fuckin' horny…" John grumbled looking down at his groin.

Then John perked up smiling, as a thought was forming in his head. Probably a devious one.

He began to remove his clothes, stripping down to his bare skin, his erection still apparent and still pointed upwards.

He went over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and rummaged through it, pulling out a can of whipped cream and a bowl of cherries that had been so graciously provided by the staff that ran the arena.

The whipped cream he left to the side on the floor next to the arm of the couch; while he lounged sprawled about the couch looking like a Greek God, leisurely enjoying the fruit.

The T.V. which was stored in a shelf next to the closet in which Cody hid; he flipped on and began to watch the news, laughing to himself at the horrible weather that was to come for the poor people of the state.

"Hah… I'm so glad I don't live here" he chuckled, helping himself to a cherry.

Cody didn't find John attractive, nor did he even find him likeable as a friend, but he had to admit; Jack, who felt a large attraction for John, would certainly be happy when he found John lying naked on hid couch.

At least, the tent that would be pitching itself on his pants would certainly tell on him.

And then there would be so many options as to what kind of foreplay to use; whipped cream or fruit? Or both? Hmm. Kinky.

Cody himself had often dreamt of a tempting Randy Orton sweaty and begging to fuck him, in a few interesting positions with chocolate sauce and whipped cream on him, maybe even afterwards a few fruit.

And of course, Cody would accept his offers and they would make love, smearing the sweet cream all over each other's bodies.

Now that he was doing this favor for Randy that could become a possibility.

Come to think of it… There were plenty of possibilities lined up for Cody to choose from now!

He could have Randy do some S and M with him, or he could have Randy bathe with him, or towel him off after work… Anything!

He smiled as the thought of Randy running soapy water over his body and asking him how it felt played out in his mind. He would tell Randy it was fine and then, hooking his arms around the back of Randy's neck, he'd pull Randy in and they would tumble around in the bathtub play-fighting each other. Then when Randy would wind up on top, he'd claim Cody, just like the little whore he'd become under Randy's teachings in Legacy.

The truth was; most or rather, all of Cody's sexual frustrations were brought on by his joining Legacy.

But, when Randy was collecting, how could he refuse the call to join his ranks? It would only bring them closer together; or so Cody had thought.

It really only showed him what a teasing prick Randy could be when he wanted to.

Cody was so busy mulling things over in his mind that he almost didn't hear the doorknob turning as John's prey walked in.

He immediately turned the camcorder on so that he wouldn't miss a single moment of the show as it began to unfold before his eyes.

John set the bowl of cherries on the floor next to the whipped cream and arched his head in the direction of the door as an unknowingly lucky Jack Swagger walked in, Christian nowhere in sight.

_Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly_.

* * *

**What will Jack do to John? Oh... So many ideas, so little time...**


	5. Behind closed closet doors

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for leaving off there! It just seemed like it would be more fun...**

**Reminder, in case you forgot; I don't own the WWE (but at this point, I have to be honest; I REALLY wish I did), and I am not here to make ANYONE feel bad EVER.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

"_Hey baby_" John moaned when Jack entered the room.

Jack did a double take, almost falling over backwards in the process.

"_J-John_!" he stuttered, petrified that Christian might walk in and find them together in this provocative if not; steamily sexy position. To partly help in preventing this he fully entered, shutting the door behind him.

"What're you doing here? Why don't you have any clothes on?" he asked frantically pointing at John.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid I'll _catch a cold_?" John asked; his eyes lidded seductively as he did so "_It's pretty warm inside of you_…"

Jack's cheeks flushed a deep fire-engine red, making him seem even more adorable and helpless "they're there on the floor, please put them on"

"Why?" John yawned sitting up straight on the couch so that Jack could join him, which he did.

"Because…" Jack started, trying to avoid staring directly at his eleven inches of manhood, stiff since he had aroused himself by sniffing Jack's undergarments "because… If Christian sees you here then he's gonna get angry"

"Oh right, how impolite of me, here, let me cover myself…" John chuckled sarcastically.

He reached for the whipped cream can that lay on the floor next to his foot and using it covered his penis and his nipples. All the while, he took pleasure in the animalistic hunger lingering in Jack's eyes as he applied the sweet white cream to his skin.

It tingled and tickled him, but it turned Jack on all the more.

Jack was aroused, it was even apparent on the screen Cody was watching their affair from that John's little blond had an erection.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked as though his current dressing was entirely appropriate "are you tense because your pants are too tight?" to which statement, Jack looked down at his hard-on in horror.

"Here, why don't you let me take those off for you" John mumbled, gripping hold of the sides of Jack's jeans and preparing to tear them away, were it not for the fact that they were stuck in place by Jack's inability to get up and reveal that his body wanted to be fucked by John.

Cody almost snorted; it was already apparent even from sitting down that his dick was hard; was he really that "in love" with Christian, who left him alone with John twice already, that he couldn't reveal that he'd gotten aroused?

He couldn't possibly be, even if he was somber.

"Come on sugar, don't be difficult, stand up" John instructed in as gentle a tone as he could manage, trying to be mild mannered with the noncompliant ECW champion.

But just as John got tired of waiting for Jack to enter the room, he quickly got tired of the whole "abstinence" bit.

"Jack, get undressed or I'll walk outside of this room right now, as I am, _without anything on_. _Yeah, you got it kiddo_,_ just me and this whipped cream_" John threatened, prompting obedience from Jack.

He didn't budge; he even had the impudence to shut his eyes and turn his head away from John and then John started counting.

"One…"

There came no response from Jack.

"Two..."

Jack started to soften slightly as he turned his head to look at John out of the corner of his eye.

"Three"

"Oh, why fight it anymore…" emitting a small sigh of defeat Jack stood and stripped, tossing his clothes elsewhere.

"Well, _alright Jack_; yeah, you're getting better at this… Maybe next time I can get you to do it at _one_" John grinned, joining Jack to stand up beside the couch.

They shared a hard kiss, the kind that caused bruises, puffy red lips, loss of composure, and most of all; the kind that Cody wanted from Randy.

Cody couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Jack; he had two men after his heart, while Cody? He had none.

John's aggressive nature began to show as he bit Jack's lower lip, he snaked his arms around Jack and pulled him close, grinding their bodies together; and then creating quite a mess which his naïve little blond picked up on without fail.

Freeing himself from John's empowering kiss, he leant downward to John's left nipple and started to lick it, removing the delicious white cream and revealing the tan skin beneath it.

"Oh yeah… Oh, baby I like that…" John praised though a guttural moan.

Upon clearing one nipple of the foamy white substance he moved onto John's right, giving it the same treatment that the other had received.

When he had lapped up all of the cream from John's upper torso, he stared down at John's eleven-inch length which was now painfully erect and still covered in whipped cream.

He kneeled down to sit on his knees before his extremely aroused lover, but he did not take John in.

Instead he ran his index finger along the shaft, scooping up the cream before stopping at the head. He proceeded to place his finger in his mouth and suck it; slowly encasing his lips around it and using his tongue to clean it off.

Then, as nerve-racking as it was to John who was almost sweating with the need to be inside Jack, he slowly removed his finger to reveal it was as thought he hadn't even touched John's penis, it only shined slightly from the reflection of Jack's spittle in the light.

John stared intently, his own dick leaking pre-cum under what was left of its whipped cream covering.

His resolve had finally cracked; he could no longer take the torture of being outside of that hot little mouth.

"You're such a God damn _tease_!"

That said, he seized that gorgeous flaxen head of hair and plunged himself inside of Jack, keeping a firm grip on Jack's head to be sure things would be moving according to his speed.

Jack himself almost choked, what with him not having the time to shut off his gag reflex, but he immediately made adjustments and began to add his own moves to help appease John's bucking hips.

He hollowed his cheeks as though trying to suck the cork from a wine bottle.

His tongue slithered along the shaft, back and down it, teasing the slit before continuing its routine. John's hips slowed as his sexual hostility cooled down due to Jack's ability to take in more of him.

Instead of his fingers pulling at the roots of Jack's hair, they loosened, limply tangling themselves in his hair. Even his moans become less feral, more controlled, more seductive.

Jack cupped at John's balls, shuffling the sac in his fingers, willing John to come right there in his mouth.

But, that was not what John wanted, and he ripped himself away, despite the effort that Jack was putting to keep latched on.

"What's the matter John?" Jack asked surprised by John's behavior; he stood up from his current sitting position to face John as he asked.

"I won't lie to you Jack… I think that was the best BJ of my life… But I'm not going to be the one who comes first here; _you are_" John smirked, reaching around Jack to shove his index finger up Jack's anus.

Jack whimpered at the uncomfortable rush of his air-tight bottom being penetrated, even if it was only by John's finger.

With his hand still twisting his finger up Jack's entrance like a screwdriver twisting a screw into a piece of wood, he hauled Jack up with his other hand, using both hands as leverage.

Quickly finding Jack's prostate he curled his finger around it, causing Jack to squirt his stomach with pre-cum that had started seeping out since he first entered him through the rear.

His smirk deepened. He loved to be in control.

Although John's own thick cock was leaking with the want to be encased again, to be surrounded by either Jack's hot mouth or his firm ass; he continued to prod at Jack's prostate, causing Jack to moan like a whore.

"You like that baby?" John asked deviously, preparing to soon remove his finger and replace it with himself "huh? You like that?"

"Oh _yeah_…" Jack moaned, wrapping his legs around John's torso.

With all of the encouragement needed finally supplied, John removed his hand and instead used it to pry Jack's ass apart as he roughly entered the squealing blond.

His first thrust was thorough and powerful, successfully driving in a good nine inches, completely burying himself inside Jack on the second thrust.

In and out he went, quite like the way in which the sea flows against the shore; in with a sharp, swift push and then slowly receding away, preparing for the next one.

"Mmm, what a good boy, staying nice and tight for John…" John moaned, reveling in the virgin tautness that had stayed since he last tore Jack's ass apart.

"_Oh God_, it _hurts_! You're _so_ big!" Jack complained, his eyes tearing up.

In an attempt to soothe Jack and hopefully drive him towards climaxing first, he began to suck at his pulse, eliciting a contented hiss from his Oklahoman slut.

"Eleven inches baby, all for you" he whispered in Jack's ear as he delivered the final thrust that set Jack off the edge.

Echoing John's name throughout the room, he came, emptying himself all over John's stomach, hitting his own abs by ricochet.

He hooked his arms around John's neck, leaning his head on John's shoulder as he slightly relaxed his spirit from the tensions caused by such hot, vigorous sex.

His body however, remained tensed, and the constriction of the muscles in his buttocks was becoming too much for John to handle; they squeezed his member into submission.

John too came to his orgasm, wailing Jack's name.

It was a wonder that nobody was banging on the door demanding to know just what the _fuck_ was going on in there.

Pulling out of Jack, John fell back against the couch, the force of his orgasm draining so much energy out of him that it rendered him unable to stand.

Jack, still quite weary from his climax, tried to stand up and pick up his clothing to at least dress before work, but John hastily pulled him back into sitting down in his lap, like a mother coddling a rowdy child.

"I like to cuddle after sex…" John mumbled as he held Jack on his right knee, straddling him lovingly.

One arm was curved around Jack's ribs, cradling him; his other hand was gently petting his hair, running his fingers through it and every so often caressing his cheek.

"Ugh, but we're all sticky and wet…" Jack complained, pouting slightly.

"Here, you can borrow this; I don't care if you get cum on it or anything anyway…" John offered, fumbling around in his duffel bag, drawing out a dark blue camouflage colored, long-sleeved shirt.

Accepting the generous proposal, he allowed John to slip it on for him.

It looked like it was three sizes too big once Jack had it on, but he seemed comfortable enough to engage in a tongue war with John.

John leaned over him, pinning him down to the couch, allowing Jack to recline his head on the arm of the chair while he hovered three inches above him.

"_So fuckin' sexy_…" John whispered, his sycophancy making Cody both uncomfortable and a little irritated, as he began to kiss Jack softly on the cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself, _stud_" Jack replied, although had he been any slower in his delivery he may not have gotten it out; John was so busy trailing kisses along his face to his mouth that he hadn't been paying attention to whether or not Jack was talking.

It was a stupid conversation that seemed to be just them complimenting each other and seeing who could come up with the corniest response.

Cody even wanted to turn off the camera, but so long as John was naked and Jack was underneath him, anything could happen, thus he had to keep rolling; even though their corniness was making his stomach turn.

Looking down at the bowl of cherries John found inspiration; plucking the stem of a cherry, he placed it between his lips.

"Check _this_ out…" he said as he slid it back inside his mouth.

He rolled it around his mouth a few times before pulling it out to reveal that he had tied in the stem not one, but two knots.

Holding it between his fingertips, he showed it off like it was some kind of magnificent medal instead of a mangled cherry stem.

"Big deal…" Cody thought to himself, even though he knew he couldn't have done that if he'd tried.

Jack on the other hand, was very impressed and quickly leaned back for another kiss.

Their kissing became more heated as John reached under the shirt to play at Jack's nipples, possibly starting up round two, were it not for the horrible sound that rang out in the room just when it seemed like John was going to get to fuck him on the couch.

A low vibrating sound could be heard as it hummed throughout the room and it stopped the lovers, mid-kiss.

The sound was coming from somebody's cell phone.

* * *

**Whose phone is it?**


	6. Dirt in the eye

**Author's Note**

**Yes! I got it up without procrastinating too long! I really had a tough choice to make over whose phone it should be...**

**Although I want to I don't own the WWE and I don't have a vendetta against anyone! **

* * *

At first Cody thought it was his own phone, slapping his hand to his thigh to be sure that it wasn't; nope, his was shut off.

Jack scrambled over to his clothes, frantically digging through his jean pockets until he found his sidekick which had been causing all the ruckus.

By the petrified look on his face, anyone could safely assume it was Christian.

"Damn it! Oh God _fucking_ hell! It's Christian! What do I do? Oh God, oh God!" he exclaimed holding it as though it were a diseased sewer rat and not a simple call from his boyfriend.

"Answer it! Don't just leave him on the line; then he'll _know_ something's up!" John commanded, joining Jack on the floor by their pile of clothes upon which Jack was sitting.

"Hello?" Jack asked, even though he already knew who it was he was speaking to.

"_Hey_ honey! How are _you_?" he small-talked as John began to gently feel up his leg, trailing his fingers along the inner thigh.

John leered wickedly at the strangled gasps Jack was masking with his forced grin.

He smacked John's hand away, trying to keep professional while talking to his boyfriend "Me? Yeah, I'm fine, I was just taking a nap when I felt you buzzing me…" he continued as John persisted; draping his arm around Jack's shoulders and reaching between his legs again.

Once again Jack swatted away his attempts, this time turning away from John as he continued to talk "What noise? Oh _that_? Yeah, there's a fly in the room…" he lied.

John took his attempts to a new level, tackling into Jack's torso and knocking him against the carpet, planting small kisses along the blonde's collarbone.

"Okay… Yeah… Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes… I love you too… Bye" Jack closed, hanging up before pushing John off of himself and glancing at him in disbelief.

"Next time why don't you just yell out 'Hi Christian! I'm John Cena; I used to hold the heavy-weight championship, but right now I'm banging your boyfriend Jack!' instead?!" he reprimanded, standing up and beginning to put his underpants on.

"Geez Jack, there's no need to get snotty with me…" John mumbled standing up and giving him a peck on the forehead.

"_No_, _I have every right to get snotty with you John_! I shouldn't have done this;_ we_ shouldn't have done this… And now… Oh God… And now Christian's gonna find out about me cheating on him and then he'll dump me and I'll be ECW's _whore_ Jack Swagger, nobody will _ever_ take me serious again and-" Jack raved, stepping his right foot into the left pants leg.

"_Jack_!" John interlarded, clamping his hands down on Jack's shoulders, drawing Jack to look him in the eye "just settle down for a second there Jack… C'mon, just loosen it up…"

He did as he was told, serenely heaving in and out controlled wheezes of air.

"That's right, breath baby, breath" he soothed, gently rubbing the sides of Jack's arms, coaxing him into calming down.

"But John-" Jack started up again being shushed by John pressing an index finger to his lips.

"Shhh…" John whispered, pulling Jack into a passionate embrace, one of his arms draping over Jack's shoulder to pull Jack's face to rest on his chest, while the other pulled their mid-sections together by pressing gently into the small of Jack's back with an open palm.

"When I let you go, I want you to get yourself dressed and get to Christian, don't worry about the room, I'll be out and nobody will even know I was here" John commanded in an assertive murmur, so soft yet so imposing that Jack felt himself compelled to obey.

"If he wants to have sex with you or get intimate before you've had a shower; then you just fake a tummy ache, head ache, whatever and get out of the room, go to the hotel, wash yourself off and then wait for him to come back and get busy with you" John instructed, filling in any blanks that Jack could have had at that moment.

Cody hoped it would turn out good on camera; then Christian could watch the lying bastard coaching Jack on how to cheat.

Within two more minutes John released him and as quickly as the speed of light, Jack had dressed himself, given John a kiss goodbye and rushed out the door to his awaiting lover, which left only one problem; how would Cody himself get out of the room?

There was a bathroom connected to the room and sooner or later, John would need to go.

As if an awesome unknown force were working in Cody's favor, John immediately went for the bathroom, shut the door behind him and turned on the water; blocking out any and all sounds from the other side of the room.

Cody himself made a mad dash for the door, managing to slip out before his presence was even discovered.

He then shut off the camera, stowing it away in his pants pocket and retrieving his cell phone to check for any orders from Randy.

As soon as he had flipped it open he received a text message from him, it read; "It's Randy, meet me in Christian's room as soon as you're free".

Cody obeyed, making his way over to Christian's dressing room, half-dreading and half-excited about what would happen once he entered.

Upon entry he saw that Christian's room was much more lavishly decorated; containing not one but two leather couches as well as a glass dining table, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, an enormous plasma-screen T.V. and a few pictures decorating the walls.

On one couch, sat Christian, his arm draped around the shoulders of a suspiciously uncomfortable Jack, while on the other couch sat Randy; looking almost ecstatic to see him.

"Hey _cantaloupe_" Randy cooed; warmly holding out an arm, inviting Cody to sit down on the couch beside him.

Whatever tall-tales Randy had been telling in his absence, he liked them already.

"_Hey_" Cody responded, joining him on the couch and daring to cozy himself under the crook of Randy's neck.

Unbeknown by Jack or Christian; Randy had pinched Cody's side, a warning that he didn't like this position, but Cody ignored him and cuddled up closer, despite the fury it was rousing in Randy.

"We were just talking about you" Randy said, giving Cody's shoulder a mischievous squeeze.

"Oh really?" Cody asked audaciously, looking up at Randy with a smile of pure innocence playing across his lips "what were you saying?"

"Oh nothing, just how much I _love_ you, _pookey_" Randy said, mollycoddling Cody all the more; although Cody could imagine that mentally he was practically gagging on his own words.

"Yeah, ain't it great to have a guy?" Christian asked, interrupting their nonsense.

Attention now focused to Christian and Jack, Christian playfully jiggled Jack by the shoulder, shaking him like a plate of jell-o.

Jack furrowed his face into a soft scowl "I told you Christian, I'm not feeling well…" he grumbled, prompting Christian to sop his own attempt at an over-affectionate facade

"I'm sure you're not…" Cody thought darkly, shooting Jack a glance of disapproval when he was sure Christian wasn't looking.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Christian asked acting all lovey-dovey and nuzzling his nose into the skin on his side of his lover's Adam's apple.

Could he smell John's axe stank on Jack's neck?

"I've got a headache…" Jack said pressing his fingers to his temple.

"Want me to blow on it?" Christian whispered into Jack's ear.

"No… You know what? I don't think I'm the mood to go on tonight… I'm gonna get to the hotel…" Jack said, standing up and leaving Christian sitting there, slightly scorched from being blown off for almost no reason at all.

There was a reason behind it, but it was no fault of Christian's.

"So, how long have you and Jack been an item?" Randy asked, trying to shift the conversation to his advantage.

"Hmm… I'd say about a year; we just celebrated our anniversary about a week ago so… Yeah, a year" Christian answered without even needed to check.

_Such dedication_…

"_Wow_, that's a _long_ time for you to be dating; me and Cody have only been together a couple of weeks… You must _really_ like him" Randy remarked; and if one had listened as carefully as Cody did, they could almost pick up a hint of sarcastic wit in Randy's statement.

"Yeah, Jack's the sweetest thing; just last night he was out drinking and he went ahead and rented another hotel room just so he wouldn't be waking me up when he came in…" Christian said, reflecting on the memory with a sentimental smile.

Cody couldn't help but snort out a small laugh at how schmaltzy the whole thing was.

"This guy is just willing to believe _anything_ Jack will tell him to stay in denial!" he thought to himself as he chortled so suddenly.

Christian didn't find it so amusing, and he made it a point by glaring head on at Cody; his eyes resembling a cobra ready to strike, which so intimidated Cody that he bit his tongue, lest anything else pop out that wasn't supposed to.

"What's so God damn funny?" Christian inquired with such temper that even Randy seemed a little nervous.

"N-nothing…" Cody mumbled, casting his eyes downwards in shame.

"Oh no, _something_ seems funny to you. I'd just like to be in on the joke" Christian glowered, leaning forwards to intimidate further "so, _spit it out_"

"Christian… He's not laughing at you, just at how naïve you are towards Jack's behavior" Randy said rising to Cody's defense, disliking how so much had gone so wrong in such little time.

"I beg your pardon? _What_ exactly am _I_?" Christian fumed, probably working himself up to throwing them out and putting them on his "shit list".

"N-now, you see, you've already made up your mind to take everything I say negatively-" Randy backpedalled, trying to cover his previous insult.

"Don't beat around the bush Randy, you've got something to say to me, go on out and say it" Christian interrupted, cutting Randy off mid-apology.

Randy bit his lower lip.

Things weren't going according to his _brilliant_ plan, now were they?

"Well Christian, I mean, _c'mon_ … You can't _honestly_ believe that Jack rented a hotel room so that he wouldn't wake you. You've got to be reasonable about this, would it even make sense?" Randy started, biting his lower lip; he was trying to approach the subject as gingerly as his foul mannerisms would permit.

"Oh, I _can't_, can't I?" Christian spat, unwavering. He wasn't going to buy it unless it was flashed under his nose.

"I don't know why you're getting snotty with _us_; _Jack's_ the one who's cheating on you" Cody rumbled, wishing he'd just kept to staying quiet.

"_You're lying_!" Christian disputed, banging his fist down on the table and nearly shattering it.

"Show him Cody; sorry Christian, you only brought it on yourself" Randy ordered, with an unapologetic sneer forming on his face.

"Okay…" Cody complied, producing the camcorder and gently placing it on the table, sliding it a fraction of a centimeter away from Christian's hand without any other words worth uttering.

Christian looked down warily before picking it up and examining it for what it was. He started to crack as it dawned on him that they had footage of the alleged "affair", proving it for the most part; true.

Of course, once he watched what was on it he would _really_ go ape-shit.

Randy was the only one who seemed to be able to form words "It's all on there; all you have to do is turn it on and watch… We'll give you some privacy…" he stood and left, a remorseful Cody following, tail between his legs.

"You know… For a second there I thought our goose was cooked…" Randy chuckled when they had gone a few paces away from Christian's room.

"No way… I totally didn't get that feeling" Cody retorted sarcastically.

"Humph, _cute_; so, do you know what would make this all just _that_ much more satisfying?" Randy asked, draping an arm around Cody's shoulder and by doing so drawing their faces so close that their noses were a hair's width apart.

"Victory sex?" Cody mocked, probably draining all of Randy's patience that remained viable.

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter?" Randy frowned, the mood being ruined by Cody's banter.

"Sorry boss" Cody mumbled with a slight smile.

"_Anyway_… What _would_ make this more satisfying would be if we could _watch_ when Christian busts Jack's balls to pieces" Randy implied seductively, while planting gentle kisses along Cody's neckline while running the index finger of his free hand across Cody's chest, playing at his nipples and causing them to stiffen under his touch.

"W-well w-w-we could… B-but it's a complete invasion of personal space…" Cody was barely able to stutter as his pants became shorter due to the invasion of his own personal space.

"_They won't even know we were there..._" Randy whispered, nibbling Cody's earlobe.

"Well, when you put it that way… I guess it's alright…" Cody gave in, too enticed by what was happening to his body to allow logic to mess with his chances at getting lucky.

"Good boy" Randy muttered giving him a light kiss to the lips while caressing his cheek; instantly pulling away before things got intimate enough to be on the same level as French-kissing.

Then after, strutting off onto whatever other devious things he had planned for the day; his decency intact, while Cody's was crushed to mere nothingness within seconds of their contact.

Cody stood watching dumbstruck, touching his fingers to his lips to be sure that he wasn't just having another one of those daydreams where Randy came on to him.

No, it was real.

Then it came crashing down on him, he'd let Randy do it again; he'd let Randy talk him into doing something stupid.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**


	7. To kill a brilliant idea

**Author's Note**

**This kind of lateness is inexcusable, I know. I'm actually really disappointed with myself for being so late with this, but as you all know (or at least now know) Wrestlemania 25 is in two days, and I have tickets to go.**

**I'll be back, up and running, fit-as-a-fiddle as soon as it's over though!**

**Reminder, I don't own the WWE (otherwise this Wrestlemania would be a catastrophie!) and I am in no way trying to offend ANYONE, EVER.**

* * *

"It'll all be just _fine_" Cody told himself, trying to sustain the feeling of walking on sunshine, although the way he kept putting himself down it was very difficult.

"_No_, it _won't_ be _fine_. In fact, if we know what's good for us, we'll call Randy over here and tell him to find a new bitch to push around" his other half contradicted.

"Shut up, you're _wrong_! _It's going to be fine_, we'll be in and out, just like Randy said!" he fought back, searching for a reason to be right.

"I hope that it turns out that way for our sake" he finished, leaving the argument open, but pointless to continue.

Their plan was simple.

Enter the room while Christian took Jack out to dinner; which they had a pretty good idea he would do; then wait in hiding for them to come back to the hotel and if they were lucky, Christian would have more courtesy than to air their dirty laundry in a public place, leaving them with front row seats to the show.

Cody could hardly contain his unease.

His palms were sweating profusely, his stomach felt as though he'd swallowed a live catfish and it was wriggling around inside him, his pulse raced and he became easily startled, causing him to laugh apprehensively after someone got the better of him.

Randy himself showed no signs of unease about what they were about to do, as though only Cody were the one with a conscience.

When they were ready to put their plan in action, they drove to the hotel, making sure to enter without being spotted by Jack or Christian, before they enter into another awkward situation.

Retrieving the room key itself was an easy enough task as the hotel manager was far too thrilled to be dealing with Randy face-to-face than he was to be checking whether or not Randy was lying about which room he'd paid for.

And like that they were in.

_Magic_…

Although Randy wasn't too surprised by how effortless it was, he was conflicted about where they should choose to hide and watch from.

"We _could_ use the bathroom… But from what you told me, Jack seems too finicky to just go to sleep with his ass full of cum… Then there's the closet, but what if they need to get anything from in there… And then under the bed… No, they'd probably figure out something was under there when the mattress doesn't bounce… _Uh_… We could hide behind the curtains…. But that's kinda lame…" Randy blathered on, naming options of where to take cover and then tossing them aside, declaring them as flawed in one way or another.

"Randy… _Let's just hide in the fucking closet_…" Cody barked, tired of the whole bit.

"Okay grouch" Randy nodded, opening the closet door and stepping inside, without even having to beckon for Cody to get up and join him; closing the door shut behind them.

The bed lay directly in front of the couch, so all they had to do was peep through the shutters to watch for the soon-to-be-fighting couple.

The wait was incredibly tedious, so much so that Cody almost fell asleep during it; were it not for Randy plugging his nose between his fingers, momentarily stopping his breathing and by doing so reviving him from his dreams, he would have started snoring.

It was while Randy was reprimanding him for his constant dozing off that the two entered the room, making more noise than necessary to quiet the two spies.

"I'm glad we went out tonight, I'm really feeling a lot better…" Jack started sounding tipsy; although they hadn't yet reached the closet, Cody could tell just from his voice that he'd had a few "you're always taking such good care of me".

At this time they had reached the closet and by the look on Christian's face, you could tell he had reached his breaking point.

Like a pot before it starts boiling.

"_Well Jack_, I do it because I love you, I want you to be happy" Christian replied with a blank expression; Jack didn't seem to pick up on it.

"I know, I love you too" Jack replied, giving Christian a kiss on the cheek while relieving himself of his coat.

He swung it to a chair by the far corner of the room, not even looking at the closet.

"You know Jack, you've got this _really bad_ habit: you _say one thing_ and _do another_" Christian said, not being swayed by Jack's affectionate behavior.

He then removed his own coat and angrily launched it at the same chair on which Jack had placed his, causing the chair Jack's good humor to do a slight recoil from such a blow.

Cody wasn't entirely certain, but when he looked out of the corner of his eye to his companion in their spy mission, he could've sworn a benevolent smirk was creeping its way across Randy's face.

"What the heck are you talking about? I love _you_ Christian! You're my guardian angel!" Jack exclaimed, throwing himself in Christian's arms.

There was no embrace shared as he was shoved back, into the wall.

Christian kept his face centimeters from Jack's as he tossed him up against the wall, startling anyone next door out of a good night's sleep no doubt. .

He began to speak calmly, as though nothing were wrong between them.

"If you really mean that, then maybe you could explain to me…" Christian paused for a brief moment, swallowing hard; he was fighting off the want to strangle Jack with such vigor that his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration.

When he felt himself relax, his eyes loosened their strain and he continued "Why the fuck you would be so willing to hop into the sack with John Cena?"

Jack froze completely, his breathing even coming to a halt; Cody would have expected him to pee himself were he not too scared for even that.

"Who told you that?!"

Christian backed up, reaching into his back pants pocket and drawing forth the black camcorder that Cody had given him.

He held it up in the air for Jack to see, his thumb resting on the "play" button.

"_I've got it all right here_…" he pressed the button, and Jack saw a recap of his sex with John; he was willingly on his knees giving out a blowjob.

When he felt Jack had seen enough of his own shame, he shut it off.

"You know, what _really_ gets me is that you left _me_ to get humped by a _thug_?! Is that all I'm worth to you? I mean, if you had gone after _Evan Bourn_e or the _Undertaker_ or even _John Layfeild_, I _might_ understand, _but for Christ's sake_, _John Cena_?! I'll bet you any amount of money that the guy is only here because he got on his knees for Vince Macmahon! For you to love _him_ more than _me_... It's like the biggest insult!"

Jack's eyes began to water pathetically; he was seeing his relationship lost "Christian please, I didn't want any of this" he begged.

His prayers were falling on deaf ears.

"Well, I'm _sure_ you didn't expect me; stupid, trusting ole' Christian to find out…" Christian muttered cynically.

"Oh Christian, can't you give me another chance after all we've been through? I'm sorry! I didn't even _want_ to do it! I _really_ didn't… But, John, he… He came on _so_ strong and I couldn't refuse him! _You_ weren't there to help me… I couldn't stop myself _alone_…" Jack sobbed loudly, collapsing into a heap of himself at Christian's feet, hugging his boyfriend's legs.

As if this had some kind of magical affect on Christian, he began to soften, sighing something along the lines of "God damn it…" before bending over and helping Jack to his feet.

"All right Jack, enough of that… I know you're sorry… I'm sorry too sweetheart…" he mumbled, embracing Jack and pressing his unfaithful lover into his shoulder to have a good cry.

"_Please don't leave me_…" Jack whimpered against the large, damp puddle of tears he was creating on Christian's shirt "I don't want to see us end like _this_... It's not the way it should be"

"You're right Jack, _you're one hundred percent right_; while that's not how things _should_ be, that's how they _are_. Now, any other guy at about this moment would be beating you into a blood stain on the carpet… And call me crazy, but I'd have to agree with them that they're right and you deserve it… _But I'm not going to do that to you_" Christian declared, tenderly stroking the back of Jack's head while he remained trapped within their hug.

"Even though you broke my heart Jack, I love you and I want you to love me too. So, I'm going to stay with you and try to make things work out… That said, no more affairs from now on, _understand_?" Christian asked.

Of course, Jack nodded heartily; he more than understood and was grateful for the opportunity.

Like _that_ he was off the hook? _Shit_. _Damn it_. No really, how could Cody's luck turn out to be so pitiful?

He dared to once again peek out of the corner of his eye at Randy and saw that not only was he taken aback, but he was ready to burst out of the closet and demand to know_ how_ fucking brainless Christian really was.

Cody himself had already abandoned ship on Randy's scheme working, thinking to himself; what in the world at this point was keeping Randy from having a stroke in his anguish.

The couple proceeded to getting undressed right down to their underwear before hopping into bed, each giving the other a small yet still affectionate kiss while tucked away under the covers.

"Mmm… Good night Christian, I love you" Jack drifted off, cuddling into Christian's chest and then falling fast asleep.

"Night, I love you too Jack" Christian whispered before sleep claimed him as well.

_No sex_?!

No wonder Jack cheated him; going through this every night would drive anyone to cheating on their lover!

Of course, it was probably only because they had just gotten into a fight that Christian had decided to hold off on doing anything entertaining or rewarding for either faction.

Cody shot a nervous sideways glance at Randy; they were trapped like a pair of bugs on flypaper.

"We'll just wait them out, they'll leave in the morning and then we can get the fuck outta here ourselves" Randy hissed, willing Cody to stay quiet and keep from nodding off again.

If the wait before was _tiresome_ then this was _hell_.

Christian got up to answer the call of nature three times, during one of which he accidentally stumbled over one of his shoes that had been carelessly scattered across the floor.

Cody was annoyed. More annoyed then Randy had ever made him before. If he didn't get out soon, he felt sure he was going to blow a gasket.

What made their wait all the more worse was Jack. Sleep-talking.

He could practically retell aloud the story of _One Thousand and One Arabian Nights_ in his sleep if he were dreaming about retelling it.

How could Christian get any sleep?

Things certainly got better when Jack started to dream about sex.

He began moaning and tossing around the bed, unintentionally swinging himself back against Christian, his buttocks grinding into Christian's cock. Jack's already stiff member twitched from the feel it.

It was clear, even under the covers, what was going on; they were that paper-thin.

"Mmm? What's the matter sweetheart? You need me to help you finish that dream you were having about me?"Christian chuckled, reaching under the covers around Jack's waist to grope teasingly at his crotch.

Moaning out an incoherent reply, he bucked back against Christian, receiving a light squeeze to his hardened dick.

"_Who loves you Jack_?" he whispered, pumping his dear little blonde to an orgasmic release while nibbling at his neck.

Eliciting a small squeak from Jack as he broke the skin, drawing blood and making a slight bruise that would later mar Jack's skin in the form of a hickey.

Christian lapped at the small amount of blood leaking, clearing it all in no time.

His release came onto him with a loud moan of Christian's name, smearing the sheets with his seed and then panting soon after for lack of breath and exhaustion of another orgasm.

When it finally registered in his mind that he subconsciously had asked Christian to jerk him off, he frowned slightly, realizing that they were going to be sleeping in his semen.

Then after it dawned on him that he'd yet to let Christian get off.

He got up from the bed, pulling down his briefs to hang at his ankles before stepping out of them, exposing his naked body "come on Christian, let's get busy in the shower" he purred, and of course Christian joined without needing any prompting.

When the two were finally in the bathroom with the water running; Randy made his move.

Not even caring that they had the bathroom door open, Randy opened the closet and sprinted out the door, Cody not far behind.

They ran with their heels barely touching the ground as they dashed for the elevator, if they were being pursued, then they had definitely lost their chasers as they rounded the corner to the lobby area where the elevators were.

Pushing the button like a madman, Randy sprang into the elevator the second it opened and immediately pressed the button to travel upwards to the next floor; almost leaving Cody behind in the process.

"Where to now?"Cody huffed, searching the air for breath.

"My room" Randy answered; he himself trying to stabilize his breathing.

Cody wasn't always the best at reading Randy's emotions and facial expressions, but while Randy was panting away by the corner of the elevator, what he saw made him a new kind of scared.

Randy's evil smirk was once again coming into being.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you like this, but it _is _Wrestlemania we're talking about here...**


	8. Let the record show

**Author's Note**

**I'm back from Wrestlemania! My flight was delayed, twice! Argh! But now I'm back in action and ready to get right back on my horse.**

**Oh, and I don't plan to use John's retaining his title in this story, maybe if I write a sequel I'll include it...**

**As it was before Wrestlemania; I don't own the WWE and I am not here to hurt anyone!**

* * *

The elevator took no time at all, sailing through machinery and landing them on the fourth floor. Randy's floor.

It felt eerie as they walked down the hallway, Randy in his usual confident stride, and Cody meekly following behind.

Randy's mood certainly had shifted from bad to worse and then to downright giddy; could it be that he was finally losing his mind? Hah, wouldn't _that_ be the understatement of the year. Randy was never insane, _everyone else was_; just like he was never bested by anyone, he'd just _let them win_.

But even a bull-goose Looney like Randy had to have breaking points.

Randy paused at the door, waiting for apparently no reason, and Cody himself wondered what the big hold-up was.

So, as respectfully as he could, he dared open his mouth to ask "what's wrong?"

Randy then opened the door with his key, spun around and pulled Cody in by the collar of his shirt, slamming the door shut behind them all in complete silence.

He pressed their lips together firmly, and then pulled Cody's head back by his hair, forcing the young Legacy to open his mouth to scream in pain; allowing him to deepen the kiss.

His tongue swept over Cody's before dipping into both of his cheeks and then returning to his own mouth before darting back out and tangling with Cody's.

It was in this rhythm that Randy continued to play at Cody's heart strings, gently positioning the youth atop his knee as he ground their tongues together.

He began to drag his knee back and forth across Cody's crotch, making Cody leak pre-cum in his boxers as he effectively dry-fucked Randy's leg.

"_Oh Randy_…" Cody moaned, momentarily breaking their kiss to stare him in the eye.

However, Randy's eyes didn't portray the lustful intent that Cody would have hoped for, instead they gleamed like two brilliant fiery blue orbs of malice, the eyes of a desperate man close to getting what he wanted.

He may as well pretend it was all for love of him, instead of the bribe It really was.

Cody closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss, but he was denied entry by one finger pressed against his lips.

Like that the moment was gone.

"I know you wanted more of that, but…" Randy stopped briefly, flashing a devious smile "You know what _I_ wanted…?"

He sharply thrust his knee, jiggling Cody atop of it and making him groan in pain and pleasure.

"_I wanted to watch Christian rip Jack's heart and crush it like a bug_, but _I_ didn't get that did _I_?" he spat, tossing Cody off of him, causing the youth to hit the ground with a loud "thud".

"_No_. And now until _I_ get what _I_ want your chances are as good as _shot_" he hissed with an angry scowl.

"Randy c'mon; don't say _that_, _anything_ but _that_!" Cody pleaded "We can still catch Jack, there's still a way!"

"How?" Randy asked, slightly tilting one side of his face towards Cody's direction while he held his arms crossed over his chest.

Cody was on his feet in the blink of an eye, desperately trying to grip Randy's approval, and in such attempts he gave Randy an outline of his plan.

"I know Jack works out at six o'clock in the morning, Christian's usually still eating breakfast, but he finishes up around a quarter after and then he joins Jack to help him do bench presses. If we could get John and Jack in the same room and have Christian walk in on them, he'll have no choice but to dump Jack!" Cody explained, exasperated.

"And you expect this to work?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Of course it would work, unlike Randy's approach, there was no way for It to fall through; Christian would fly off the handle the very second he saw John and from then on no excuse made by Jack could possibly be able to compensate for the live viewing.

Unlike Randy, Cody knew about Christian; how much he hated John.

Christian probably saw John for the conniving, two-faced, dirty bastard that everyone else assumed him too _pure _to be capable of being.

If only Randy could see it.

Then maybe he would see why getting John involved was such a perfect element to his line of attack.

"Yes, yes I do" Cody answered, enthusiastically nodding his head "you heard Christian; he's not going to put up with anymore of it, if he sees Jack and John together he'll end it all"

"Hmm…" Randy mumbled, mulling over how much more efficient Cody's idea was "good work Cody, you're getting more and more useful as the days go on… Now, get out of here and let me sleep, I've got to figure out how to put your plan into action"

He nudged Cody out of his way, stepping towards the bed.

The night couldn't end so quickly. Not for Cody.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" he asked, hugging Randy around the waist and pulling their bodies close together.

"_Get off me_!" Randy commanded, brushing Cody off like dust from his shoulder "ugh… You're like the dog that won't stop humping my leg! Give it up and go to your room, _it is not happening Cody_, no matter how far I take you, it will _never_ get past the PG rating! Go on; get out of my sight before I decide to cancel the whole thing!"

Needing no more encouragement, Cody left; feeling stung as though Randy had up and slapped him across the face.

It would have probably been better though, if he had been slapped across the face. At least then his heart wouldn't be experiencing the severe hurt it was now.

Cody shuffled listlessly through the hallway, half wishing he could have stayed with Randy in his room and half hoping that someone broke in and murdered him in his sleep.

"No… Not _kill_ him… Just _wound_ him…" he thought to himself deciding it was too harsh to think of Randy like that.

"_Fuck him_; he's been pushing you around ever since you joined Legacy and now he's _teasing_ _you_? _No_, in fact, you should get back in there with a gun, get the bitch down on his knees and then _fuck him so hard into the carpet that he get's rug-burn_!" he mentally argued, trying to pick himself out of his slump.

"No, _I_ couldn't do _that_… I'm not a topper, besides; I rather have his dick in my mouth…" Cody contemplated with a goofy smile.

Just imagining Randy thrusting that nine-inch monster in and out of his mouth was enough to make his member twitch with arousal.

He had seen Randy's penis before, plenty of times. In the showers, or in the locker rooms or even that one occasion where he had caught Randy masturbating to a picture of John in his boxers.

That was when it all started; Randy admitted he'd had a crush on John and then begged Cody not to tell anyone.

And Cody didn't. He would never. Not even for all the tea in China.

And Randy was grateful in his compliance to keeping his secret… For a little while.

Then he wanted Cody's help in winning John's heart and while it was gut-wrenchingly painful, Cody accepted, offering him bits and pieces of information that he didn't personally find to be particularly helpful, but hoped Randy would enjoy all the same.

Then when Ted found out; due to Randy's obvious behavior, Cody was immediately blamed and henceforth became Randy's emotional-dumpster, into which he poured his gripes, his issues and especially his _hate_.

It was while Cody was thinking this over that he walked head-first into Ted who looked quite distressed himself.

The two both fell backwards onto their bottoms from the collision, staring at each other in wonder at what had hit them.

"Ted! You're out awful late…" he remarked, as he brushed himself off and stood; extending a hand to help Ted to his feet.

"Yeah I uh… Hey Codes, can I ask you something?" Ted solicited nervously.

"Anything, shoot" Cody answered, nonchalantly.

"Do you think you could spend the night with me in my hotel room? I'm feeling kinda blue and I'd _really_ appreciate it…"

"Sure thing Ted; lead the way" Cody smiled following Ted through the hallway.

Strangely enough he was five doors down from Randy on the opposite side of the hall.

Upon entry, Ted hastily closed the door and settled himself in the small kitchen area, promoting Cody to do the same.

"So, what's bugging you Ted?" Cody asked seating himself down next to his teammate.

Ted tensed up, even his fingers curling into his palms in the shape of a fist.

"Well Codes… I uh… I don't really know how to tell you this… But I think I love you"

His words shattered Cody's world, splattering the walls of his mind vibrant colors that made everything seem unappealing and scary to him.

"You… Huh?" Cody sputtered unable to place his feet on sure footing.

"_I love you Cody_"

And like that he had cracked the calm exterior that was Ted DiBiasse.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but hey, at least it's on time! Heheheh... No... The next one will be longer, I promise!**


	9. Blossoming Pains

**Author's Note**

**Whew! My computer's been fried for two days now, I finally got it going today (yahoo!)**

**Well, here you are and I hope you enjoy it, and just in case you were affraid I'd forget:**

**I don't own the WWE and I wish you nothing but the best!**

* * *

Ted leaned forward as though to kiss him, a clear danger sign to Cody who tipped backwards to avoid it.

But, the Italian was being relentless and he continued to lean over Cody's body to get to his face.

Then due to the force of gravity deciding that things should get worse; they both collapsed off the chairs onto the floor, in a heap; Ted on top of Cody, pinning him down with his hands on Cody's wrists.

Cody had tried his hardest to stay an unspoiled virgin for Randy; this would not be acceptable. This could not be acceptable. This was…

… Certainly going to ruin it.

The room quieted, the only sound heard being Ted's heart as it thrashed heatedly making a loud pounding that could draw the envy of a drum.

But, wait… Was it Ted's heart? Or was it his own? He couldn't tell.

He remained vigilant of Ted; his blue eyes fixed on his attacker's face, daring him to make a move.

Ted's eyes were focused elsewhere; on Cody's lips. They were light pink, dry, but not cracked as well as faintly parted and then curved in the shape of a small frown. Despite the fact Cody wasn't angry or sad.

He tilted his head slightly and bent forwards; this time landing a kiss on Cody' tempting pink lips.

Cody didn't move; he didn't join in or even pull apart from Ted.

He didn't really know how to react. Having had no sex with _anyone _before, he really took most of it as a new experiment.

As practice for Randy, if things ever got far enough to be considered practice.

How would Ted like him if he knew that Cody was a virgin, and furthermore, what would Randy think if he had lost his virginity to Ted?

No. He couldn't ruin the record. He couldn't let Ted do that to him, even if Ted had already stolen a tender kiss that rightfully belonged to Randy.

For the meantime though, he would relax and enjoy the ride; there wasn't any harm in making-out, was there?

He parted his lips further, hoping that Ted would seize the opportunity presented, which he did.

Ted wasted no time in intensifying their kiss. He slipped his tongue through the crack of Cody's lips, gliding through with ease while moistening the pink entranceway of his mouth.

His tongue found Cody's and he was instantly influenced into joining a small tongue war.

It felt good and it wasn't as rough and slapdash as it was with Randy.

There was love and tenderness shown, as though Ted wanted to go at Cody's pace; instead of the way Randy raced away doing things how he wanted and stopping when he felt that he had enough.

Ted gave Cody choice, which in itself was something that made him value him a little more than Randy.

When Ted finally pulled away, Cody saw it; the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll understand if you don't love me, but Codes, please don't waste yourself on a guy like _him_" Ted whispered, barely audible "you're so much better than that"

"I'm not, Ted, I'm really not" Cody mumbled averting his eyes, ashamed.

He wasn't good at accepting compliments, not even from his parents; it was like getting the better of someone and then realizing how horrible they felt. Getting one from Ted was almost a guilty pleasure, as he was positive that it was breaking Ted's heart to see Cody was still not in love with him.

"Yeah, you are, you're smart and sweet and funny" Ted persisted, a tear streaming gently down his face; he smiled at Cody as though he were an angel sent down to Earth "_you're perfect_"

_Perfect_? _Really_? Was Cody really hearing the words coming out of Ted's mouth?

Impossible.

The statement repeated itself around in his head; echoing against the walls of his mind and making Cody feel a small twinge in his heart. He really didn't need Randy after all.

"You're right Ted, I _can_ do better" he smiled back at Ted and leant forward, pressing his lips to Ted's forehead for a soft kiss.

Cody then reclined and lay down, his admirer joining him on the cold tile floor. They slept the whole night through, there on the kitchen floor; even though they would probably be in terrible back pain in the morning.

The next day, Cody awoke to a dream of himself and Randy taking pictures in a photo-booth at some mall.

The inside of the booth was irritatingly small, forcing Cody to have to be straddled on Randy's left knee. They were shielded from the outside world by a purple curtain serving as a doorway, but even with the covering there, people could somewhat see them.

And then, oh God; there were so many people. They all wanted their picture taken and kept screaming for them to hurry up, but Randy didn't care, so Cody didn't either.

Randy leisurely popped a quarter in the slot and then pressed the button for the machine to take their picture, his eyes observant of Cody the whole time. Then after setting it up, a moment before the picture was taken he slid his hand into the back of Cody's pants to pinch his ass, making him squeak bashfully.

Cody responded by friskily nipping Randy's earlobe, and they would have continued their little bout were it not for Ted ripping away the curtain to the booth and hollering at them.

"_You filthy, two-timing slut_! Who do you love _now_?!" he bawled, dragging Cody out by the elbow.

He was then flung to the crowd who proceeded to tearing him apart, piece by piece.

Cody instantly bolted upright in fear, only now coming to the realization that it had all been a dream.

"What's wrong? Was it a bad dream? What was it about?" Ted went on to bombarding the other Legacy with questions, he himself waking up after being disturbed from an otherwise wonderful dream.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced quizzically at Cody, expecting him to retell all of the details of his steamy but completely conflict-ridden dream.

Yeah, right.

"I had a dream… But it wasn't really _bad_… It was more like a…" …a hot sex party that _you_ very rudely interrupted, Ted… "…Like a weird trippy thing, you know?"

"Oh, really? What happened?" Ted continued. God damn nosey son of a bitch.

"I don't remember" Cody lied, then after shifting the subject "what did you dream about?"

Ted smiled knowingly before giving Cody a peck on the cheek "you, Codes"

The walk to the lobby with Ted was difficult; he and Ted were always able to converse when they had just been affable teammates, but now that they were on the same level as "friends-with-benefits" things were much different.

They barely spoke and whenever their eyes met, they'd both turn away embarrassedly.

Of course, their attitudes certainly changed when Randy met them at the desk. He had already been waiting for them and now was extremely annoyed by their tardiness.

"Where the _fuck_ were you two? I have been waiting down here for _fifteen minutes_! If this is a joke, it isn't funny; _not one fucking bit_! Do you know what I look like waiting for you two down here? _Like a blind termite trying to eat away at metal_!" Randy raved, not caring as to how other people were staring at him.

The analogy was particularly ridiculous and even made Cody chuckle a little, forcing Randy's face to flush a deep red.

"Shut up Rhodes, I don't need your bullshit _now_, not now, not like this…! You made things hard enough yesterday…"

Uh-oh, he was angry now. He only called Cody by the name "Rhodes" when he was really upset with him. Now even if things had gotten better since last night, he was still on Randy's bad side. But what had happened yesterday…?

That's right! The plan that Cody had thought up! Randy was supposed to put it into action! Was it done? What did he do?

The suspense was killing Cody.

Not to mention the way Randy was dressed currently.

He was wearing dark sunglasses that added a sensual mystery to his features, although it was a shame to hide such beautifully colored eyes; aquamarine so deep you could swim in them. His jeans, which seemed two sizes too small, had to be constricting the circulation out of his strong thighs; they were practically ready to break open! It was a miracle that Randy had managed to get them on. Then to top it all off a tight button-up black shirt with the buttons undone down to the area where his abs started was revealing that hairless, muscular and oh-so-dreamy chest of his. Mmm, what a sexy beast.

Randy was just such a tease. Was he doing it on purpose, just to tantalize everyone with something that he was saving for an undeserving jackass?

Cody couldn't help but stare distractedly at the sight before him, completely ignoring the rest of the thrashing Randy was giving them.

He hoped Ted hadn't seen the hungry, school-girlish way he had been ogling Randy, after all; he didn't mean it, it was just instinct at this point.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're both finally here because now we can finally get out of here… So, Ted, you go handle the check out while me and Cody get the stuff to the car so we can get to the arena for the a.m. show" Randy mumbled, picking up both his duffel bag as well as Cody's, leaving Cody to carry Ted's.

Even though the look in Ted's eye said "don't do it", Cody obeyed, following Randy sheepishly on the way to the car.

"Everything's in place now Cody, I've got it all figured out on how we'll work this. And don't think you can just slack off and do a shitty job on this one; we want this to work on the first try" Randy began, loading his bag into the trunk of the limo.

Cody nodded silently; shit. He was going to have to do something stupid again, wasn't he?

"Okay, I'll be positioned in the cafeteria while you'll be waiting near the wreck room. In the cafeteria I'll join Christian and we'll start talking about working out and stuff, and then we'll get it into the conversation that Jack works out at six o'clock. While John's in there, I'll try to make the conversation loud enough so that he can hear. Then when John goes off to Jack, you spy on them and text me on your cell phone the _millisecond_ it looks like they're going to start getting busy, then I'll get Christian in there and when he sees them together he'll be giving Jack the guillotine" Randy simplified all in one breath and all with a confident smirk on his face.

It was easy enough, but why did he automatically expect John to be in the cafeteria?

"How do you know John's going to be there?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He goes in for breakfast at ten after six, and usually finishes around seven, but I think he might finish earlier if he knows that he can get some morning sex out of it" Randy answered.

"_Oh geez_, he's been _stalking_ him…" Cody thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Like _you're_ Mister Innocent who _never_ stalked anybody in his entire life…" he reprimanded himself with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"I was forced _twice_, the other time I was only doing it to see what Randy looked like in the shower!" he protested, defending the right to follow other people around in the shadows.

"Well in any case, you liked all of it…"

"Did _not_!"

"Did _too_!"

"I did _not_!"

"Oh, you _so_ did too!"

"No, I-"

"_Rhodes_!" Randy hissed, snapping Cody out of his mental quarrel.

"I _didn't_!" Cody yelled, forgetting to keep it in his thoughts.

"What?" Randy asked stupidly.

"Nothing!" Cody coughed, clamping a hand to his mouth to stop any more utterances that might serve as proof to Randy that he was out of his tree.

Immediately Randy regained his usual snarky mind-set "pull it together Cody, if you blow this up I'm going to get medieval on your ass, and you're not going to like it"

The thought of Randy in a torture suit whipping Cody flashed in the young Legacy's mind for a brief second.

"Don't worry Randy, I won't…" he mumbled, casting his eyes down to his shoes and shifting his feet tensely.

"That's a good boy…" Randy said patting him on the shoulder as he walked over to the door of the limousine and entered, leaving the door open for Cody to join him.

As he stepped towards the door, he remembered the phrase the Undertaker had told Shawn Michaels when he was working under John Layfeild.

It really was hell; getting into heaven.

* * *

**I loved when he said that.**


	10. Bad boys

**Author's Note**

**And like that I'm back!**

**The WWE isn't mine and I'm not your enemy!**

* * *

The entire car ride to the arena, Cody did his best to remain silent.

He felt that if he did otherwise, he would find himself telling Ted about everything that Randy had told him.

Ted and Randy quickly formed a conversation between each other; something about baseball season starting and how they expected it to turn out or some stupid crap like that.

Cody smiled and offered a polite nod when brought into the discussion by either Ted or Randy, but all he really wanted to do was just be left alone.

Ted perceived Cody's unease and held his hand throughout the ride, giving it a tender squeeze every so often.

When they reached the arena Cody trudged to the work-out room, ditching Ted for the sake of finally ending the whole Randy-John-Jack-Christian love triangle once and for all. Then of course there was the possible reward of getting to sleep with Randy.

"Forgive me Ted…" Cody mumbled feeling sleazier by the minute.

When he had reached the entrance, he immediately spotted Jack doing crunches on a mat in the corner. He hid behind the wall to the right of the door, craning his neck so that he could peer inside and keep an eye on Jack.

There wasn't a door, which made his whole spying gig just a little more manageable.

It wasn't very hard to see why John was so fond of Jack, even as he sweated and let out slight whimpers, he never lost his lovable aura. His good nature always shone through his skin and it made him look pleasant, no matter what the occasion.

Even when Christian had yelled at him, his face slightly flushed from tears had looked cute, that probably added to why Christian had been so forgiving.

The only reason Cody wasn't attracted to him was because he didn't like that "protect me" attitude; he preferred the rough and tough that Randy always supplied; but a good embrace was nice, which is why Ted was just as well.

Presently, Jack was getting up to start using the free weights next to the door and in order to dodge being spotted, Cody had to scatter away from his post and run down the hallway, around the corner, to the area in front of the vending machines that Randy had specified for him to wait by.

In the excitement of the moment, he nearly skidded into the wall, then after tripped over his feet, hitting the ground with a loud "thump"; quickly pulling himself together and moving double time to make up for his accidental misstep.

Thankfully, Jack didn't notice the noise Cody made while making his escape, or if he did he didn't seem to want to investigate it.

He checked his phone; no messages from Randy, which meant that he was busy setting up Jack and John's "chance meeting".

Knowing Randy like he did, Cody could picture perfectly in his mind how things were going down.

After their arrival and Cody's departure, Randy headed straight to the cafeteria, immediately being hounded by Hunter and Jimmy Snuka. Then he had waved them away, making his way to the main goal of his cafeteria visit; Christian.

It would be inevitable that Christian would be feeling a bit sorry for snapping at Randy after he had been such a "good friend" and showed him the tape of Jack giving himself up to John; so he would apologize excessively, until Randy would tell him to cool it off.

Then as soon as Christian had finished, Randy would offer to eat breakfast with him to bury their bad blood. Christian, suffering from his guilty conscience, would agree.

Then Randy would strategically seat himself a few seats away from John and press the subject on Christian and Jack's relationship.

The second that Jack was mentioned, John was definitely going to stop eating, perk up and be pay attention; waiting on the chance that something useful would slip. Christian will eventually admit that Jack works out before he gets into the gym and then John should be off, shuffling out of there faster than a bullet.

So, where was he?

While staring blankly at his phone, Cody felt a hard smack on the back.

It pierced through his skin, slamming against his spine and knocking all of the wind he thought he owned out of him, whooshing around the halls. Cody tumbled to the floor in a coughing fit, trying to regain the air lost from his lungs.

Upon impact with the carpet, he quickly turned to see who had delivered such a blow only to see John, that fucking muscle-headed butt-face, sneering down at him.

"How's it going _Ms. Rhodes_? Haven't seen _you_ in a while! You been keeping your mouth _shut_ like a good little _bitch_?" John mocked with a toothy grin.

_Fucking twat_.

"Maybe _you're_ the one who should keep their mouth shut, or at least try using some Listerine; _your breath stinks like Big Show's armpits_!" Cody countered, climbing to his feet and being ever so bold as to star John head on.

It was a brave move, but stupid; _very stupid_.

John punched him straight in the chest, sending him falling back down to the floor, hunched over his hurt stomach as though his guts were pouring out, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head in a fetal position to ease the pain. He dare not say another word.

"I'm sorry Cody; I didn't hear you correctly, what about my breath?" John taunted, leaning over to talk in Cody's ear, but still speaking overly loud; just to aggravate the poor, suffering, fallen Cody Rhodes.

"Nothing…" Cody mumbled not even picking his head up from its position against his knees.

"I can't hear you!" John shouted, rattling Cody's will not to jump up and really kick start a fight.

"I didn't say anything!" Cody yelled into his thighs, vaguely muffling the power of his scream, while still getting the message across.

"Good" John retorted, hollering in spite of the fact that Cody had learned his lesson and shrunken back into his place.

That said, he turned on his heel and took his leave, off to do what Cody and Randy had hoped; push Christian over the edge.

When Cody felt sure that John was unaware of his following him, he crept behind him in the hallway; watching from around the corner as John stood in the entranceway to the exercising room, smiling at the sight before him.

When he entered, Cody dared to sneak up to the doorway, waiting expectantly for what was sure to happen.

Just as Jack hadn't seen Cody; he didn't take note of John's entry either and currently was doing bench presses with his eyes closed.

"God, it wouldn't kill this guy to wear a hearing aid…" Cody thought to himself, remarking on the fact that Jack was practically deaf to the world.

Then he saw it; Jack was listening to his I-Pod.

"Well, I've misjudged you Jack" he backpedaled, as if his mental apology meant anything.

"Will you stop making remarks to people we aren't talking to and text Randy to come here!?" his other half interlarded.

"But they're not doing anything…" he protested.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, sheesh…"

With that he took out his phone and sent a message to Randy, telling him they were about to get it on.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Cody could see he had made the right choice in complying to his other side as things were indeed on the way to getting hot and heavy.

John had strolled over to the bench and now stood in front of the bench, watching Jack lift and lower the barbell over his head. He let out a small chuckled before reaching under and grabbing the pole of it, just as Jack finished lifting it.

Jack began to try to lower his hands, but found it impossible, as though the barbell were stuck in the air by some magical force keeping it suspended.

Then he opened his eyes and saw John leering down at him, his eyes glinting with animalistic lust.

This so shocked the flaxen youth that he dropped the barbell in John's hands, sat up on the bench, swung his legs over the side, ripped the earpieces from his ears and stared; mouth agape at the body-builder who was now holding the pole.

"J-John?!" he sputtered, petrified by John's sudden appearance.

"You know, this really isn't heavy at all…" John mumbled, examining the weight in his hands "what is it? Two hundred pounds? You can do better than _that_ honey"

"John, what're you doing here?" Jack asked showing a face that meant no-nonsense.

"I just wanna see you baby, is it a _crime_ for me to see you?" John purred, placing the barbell down and standing before Jack.

He leant downwards to kiss the ECW champion, but Jack evaded him by putting his hands before his face defensively; blocking John's lips with his open palms.

John, who was now both taken aback and a little annoyed by Jack's behavior straightened himself out and sat down next to his disgruntled lover to find out what was amiss between them.

"Baby, what's wrong, why're you mad at me?" he asked, draping his arm around Jack's shoulder and pulling them closer together by doing so; Jack turned away, wriggling in discomfort, but John persisted.

"Jack?" he asked once again bringing their faces together, this time effectively locking eyes with him "what's wrong?"

John's eyes held his gaze, with almost a hypnotic effect as it seemed Jack was just about to crack before he regained composure and proceeded to trying to pry himself away from John.

He pushed his hands in the space between them against John's midsection in an attempt to push them apart, but it was to no avail; John was several times stronger than him, and at this moment he was using more than half of that power to keep them together.

"Damn it, John, _let go of me_! Because of _you_, that freaking bastard _Finlay_ got on stage and made me look stupid and now _I'm_ going to have to fix that later tonight; _okay_? Now, _let go_!" Jack grumbled, trying his hardest to beat the odds.

"I'm _not_ gonna let go, now tell me what's _really_ wrong" John affirmed, cupping Jack's chin with his free hand and drawing him up to stare him in the eye "come on baby, you know you can tell me anything"

Jack couldn't break the spell a second time and wound up leaning his face into John's chest, allowing the truth to spill from his mouth like water from a waterfall.

"Christian got hold of a video of us, I don't know _how_ he did it, but he _did_ and now he's mad at me, and now if he catches me with _you_ he'll dump me and then he'll probably tell everyone else about it and _then_ the Macmahon's will fire me and then I'll be a _loser_ for the rest of my life, nobody will _ever_ want to talk to me, they'll all think I'm some easy-to-lay bitch!" Jack sobbed pitifully.

"Oh baby, please don't cry…" John soothed, rubbing Jack's back lovingly.

"It's all gonna be okay baby, it's all gonna be okay… I'll take care of you… I'm not gonna let that happen, I promise you, I won't let that happen to you…" he whispered, gently pulling Jack from his upper body to examine his features.

His eyes, nose and cheeks were tinted slightly pink from crying, but his lips were the main attraction. They were quivering a little, the lower one pouting at him, begging to be kissed. They needed him; badly. How could he not oblige?

He gave him another quick once over before placing a kiss on Jack's lips, driving himself forward to deepen the kiss.

He let his tongue graze over Jack's wrapping around it, lathering it with his own saliva and using his control in Jack's mouth as a power source, he began to lean their bodies back into the bench, lying down on top of his innocent little blonde and by doing so gluing him to the spot, as Jack was certainly unable to move John by himself.

He let a hand travel under Jack's gray T-shirt to his nipple where he drew little circles around it, arousing Jack and making his nipples harden from the feel.

When he felt it nice and hard between his fingers he pinched, causing Jack to emit a small squeak from the sting.

He paused momentarily, sitting upright and allowing John to do the same so that he could relieve him of the shirt.

John proceeded to lifting the shirt over Jack's head and tossing it aside, leaning in for another kiss, but the way Jack was looking at the doorway was enough to stop him dead in his tracks to see what was causing Jack such fear.

"_You're busted you mother fucker_"

* * *

**Got him!**


	11. The hurricane

**Author's Notes**

**Isn't it great to be on Spring Break?**

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all get to try those new reeces rabbits (they look _delicious_!)**

**I own no rights to the WWE and I wish you all the best from the bottom of my heart.**

**Happy holidays!**

* * *

Christian could not have looked fiercer if he tried.

He stood reared up to his full height, his fists balled at his sides and a menacing glare plastered on his face.

Cody could only pray that mercy would be shown for Jack, because if anything he was going to get a broken neck later. Randy on the other hand, was having entirely different feelings.

He would have smiled, were John not in the room. But for appearances sake he pretended to look appalled and disturbed as though he were looking at a volcano erupting; which in a way could have been interpretable.

Jack's eyes were watering worse than before, he was definitely going to start freaking out any minute; John just started at Christian, his lips were pulled into a small frown, but his eyes were glinting in a way that made it seem as though he were masking a smile.

"Christian… Hey bro… I uh… What you have to understand here is that-" John began before being cut off.

"Shut your mouth, you have no right to speak to me!" Christian growled, turning his face towards John and giving him a look of utter disgust.

He meant to be powerful while he was talking, of that much Cody was sure, but for some reason his voice sounded like he was crying.

Was his heart breaking from the sight?

"Christian, I'm gonna tell you this right now, I'll admit that I screwed up here, but you gotta treat me with-" John started again, his own resolve slipping.

"_Respect_? _I _should treat _you _with _respect_? No way in hell you _pig_. You took my Jack away from me and now _I_ should treat _you_… _With respect_?! You're one sick bastard if you think that's gonna fly" Christian seethed, pointing a finger at John in shame.

"Hey-" John tried again.

"_I'm not finished_!" Christian hollered, turning his attention towards Jack, who presently was mentally entreating a sniper to pick him off and let it all end "Jack… Why did you lie to me, Jack? Huh? Do you think I'm an idiot? Didn't you know it would hurt me to think of me like that? Why would you wanna hurt me, Jack? What did I _ever _do to you to deserve this? Huh?! Tell me why this is happening!"

Christian sounded awful, like at any minute he would go rabid and start an execution like the kid at the Virginia Tech shooting. Thankfully, he didn't have a gun on him; otherwise he would have had it out and pointed at Jack.

Jack stared at him with large, doe blue eyes. He couldn't seem to speak, though he mouth was open and trying to form words.

"Christian, I love you"

He flew into a rage, slamming his fist down on the counter next to him and causing the marble to crack. It wasn't a small crack either; more like the kind of damage that was unfixable no matter who tried to help.

"_Don't lie to me_!" he screamed "Don't lie to me Jack! Don't you _dare_ fucking lie to me. I don't want to hear lies anymore; I want you to explain to me why you're off with this thug all the time" he emphasized his statement by pointing at John with the fist that had previously smashed the counter to rubble.

"I don't know" Jack mumbled biting his lip.

"You don't know? _You don't know_?! Of course you do! C'mon Jack, _of course you do_. So tell me" Christian retorted sarcastically, crossing his hands over his chest; he was taunting Jack, but by God, Cody could tell he still loved the poor thing.

"_I don't know_!" Jack blubbered, shifting his gaze away and finally letting the tears fall.

"_Hey_! Don't _you_ turn away from _me_; _look at me_! Look at me Jack!" Christian yelled, storming over to the bench where his lover was sitting, gripping his face in his hand and forcing Jack to look at him.

He must have been holding him too hard because it only made Jack's crying worsen.

"You cut that out! Stop that howling right now! _I will break your face in half if you don't stop_" he bellowed, intensifying his grip slightly and causing Jack to whimper in the pain of having his jaws squeezed too tightly for comfort.

At that sound John got involved "let go of him!"

"Shut _the fuck_ up John, you can't smooth-talk me! Unlike all of your admirers, I can smell the bullshit from the real deal!" Christian barked once again clenching Jack's face between his fingers, eliciting another squeal from the flaxen sufferer.

"You're hurting him!" John shouted, pushing Christian off of Jack.

"How dare you touch me, you dirty faggot?!" Christian snarled, shoving John backwards and actually knocking him off-balance onto the floor.

If anything this sent John into turbo-drive. He was back on his feet within seconds, his fists up, ready to bash Christian into the linoleum floor, and he would have too; were it not for Jack's involvement.

Before John could throw a punch he got in the middle of them, blocking Christian from his target range but still having to deal with a ready to rumble John Cena.

"Baby, move out of the way, this prick's got it coming" John said, craning his head to look over Jack's shoulder and glare threateningly at Christian.

"Go on Jack, move out of the way so I can put this cocksucker back in his place" Christian added, returning John's glare with all of the ice given and then some.

"You are so lucky I'm not over there right now, I swear, the second I get my hands on you I'll put you on the disabled list" John hissed, pointing at him.

"_Ooh_ the _disabled list_, huh? Gonna put me in a wheelchair John? I'll send you to the fucking _morgue_ you over-puffed _wigger_!" Christian spat, cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

Cody couldn't help but draw a little pleasure from the fighting that was going on; for once somebody was showing John for what he was; a punk from Massachusetts who thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Which is why, during the entire ordeal he felt himself wishing that Christian would get his hands on John; he'd tan that fucker's hide nice and good.

"You son of a bitch!" John jeered "you're lucky I love Jack, otherwise I would've splattered your skull all over the locker-room a long time ago!"

"_Love_? Let's get something straight John; you don't _love_ Jack. If you _loved_ Jack, you wouldn't have made him into your _booty call_, alright? If you _loved_ Jack, you wouldn't have gotten him into this situation. But you _don't _love Jack; so you made his life hell, and as a bonus you got a little sex out of it" Christian retorted, to which John had no reply besides a disbelieving smile and shaking his head "no".

"You can't be serious, that's _not_ how it is! You _know_ that he's just pulling it out of his ass, don't you Jack?" he asked, but Jack was no longer on the same side as John; now he was listening to what Christian was saying, a look of horror and anger aimed at John.

"Oh yeah, he's saying that _now_, but think about it Jack; what's the one thing you've got that John doesn't? You've got connections with Adam and Vicky. That's right; you were his ticket back to being the World Heavyweight Championship title-bearer. That's _all_ it was honey! He was _using_ you! Then when he was done he'd probably drop you _like an old glove_! _He never_ loved _you_, only _I_ did Jack!" Christian whispered into Jack's ear.

Though it was all possible in some way or another, it was anti-John propaganda, and Jack was eating it up just as quickly as Christian was spoon-feeding it to him.

_He never loved you_.

Now that had to sting, like a sharp smack to the face.

It was rough, what Christian had done; he'd taken off the fun, happy tinted glasses to show Jack that the real world was fleshy and unappealing.

"It was all fake" Jack muttered in awe; he looked as though he were seeing angels, as if he were born again to the world.

It was readable on Jack's face that he was definitely not John's biggest fan anymore, not with the cannon-ball sized wound in his heart; if John wanted a prayer of getting out of this he would need to add his own wood to the fire.

"No it wasn't Jack, _I _love you, _Christian's_ just trying to turn you against me; _he's_ the one that doesn't love you! If he loved you would he _hurt_ you? No, baby, he wouldn't. But he doesn't, don't you see?" John implored him, countering Christian's misinformation with a bit of his own.

Jack held his head in his palms in agony; he couldn't deal with two voices supplying him with stories about why the other was a worse person; it was too confusing!

"C'mon baby, don't listen to him" John continued.

"Don't believe him honey, he's a crook and he's only trying to manipulate you" Christian said, his eyes fixed on John, burning two small circles of hate through his head.

"_Crook_? You must have me confused with Adam, considering you _love_ him so much, hell; you've probably cheated on Jack with Adam!" John snapped, bringing Christian to Jack's scrutiny.

"No, I would _never_ cheat on Jack" Christian affirmed his angry gaze focused on John "you see, unlike _you, _John_,_ _I'm_ a man and _I_ don't have to go around stealing other people's boyfriends to get what I want!"

"If _you_ were any kind of man, maybe Jack wouldn't need to fuck around with _me_ in the first place!" John counteracted, leaning forward to drive Christian away from Jack.

"We'll let Jack decide; go on Jack, tell him who you think the _man_ is here" Christian stated, stepping back to observe his handiwork, expecting John to be automatically ousted.

"Don't let him step all over you baby" John prompted, trying to remain in Jack's favor.

Jack was at this point about as useful as a target dummy.

"Need I remind you who was with you when all we had was each other? I was _there_, Jack; _John wasn't_. He was out with his Heavyweight Championship title having the time of his life" Christian piped up.

"Jack, don't go with him if you don't love him; you did your part and you stayed with him through the hard times, but now you can do what you want, don't torture yourself just because you feel guilty" John said, once more trying to hinder Jack's decision.

Jack finally came to an answer, looking John in the eye as he spoke.

"I'll always feel guilty" he mumbled before turning to face Christian "come on, let's go; you've got a money in the bank match tonight"

Even as the couple walked out of the room, Jack clingling lovingly to Christian's arm; Cody could tell this wasn't how Jack had wanted things to end, not one bit.

* * *

**Wow, Randy and Cody's sex scene is fast approaching... I'm excited!**


	12. Play with me

**Author's Note**

**It's been a real fun ride, and here it is, in this extra long chapter: Randy and Cody's sex scene.**

**Remember: I don't own the WWE and I don't want your anger**

* * *

Cody and Randy remained in the hallway watching Christian walk off with Jack; happy as though he'd already won himself the money in the bank match.

John remained in the weight room, enraged and ready to burst. He began to pace back and forth muttering angry nothings to nobody in particular in a crazy frenzy; trying to blow off some steam before he did something he would regret.

He was beside himself.

"I don't understand it… I don't _fucking_ understand it…!" he raved "I did _everything_ right, this is so _fucking lame_… _This fucking sucks_!"

Randy entered the room, while Cody preferred to stay in hiding; lest John see that he was the cause of Jack being found out; as far as he knew, Randy was only just now introduced to the whole issue.

"I know how you feel…" he interlarded, causing John to stop his pacing and face the man who was trying to comfort him "it hurts, doesn't it? _When someone fucks you over like that_…"

"Yeah, it does…" John mumbled averting his gaze.

Randy was playing a sympathy card? How droll.

"You don't deserve it, John; you're better than him. _Better than the both of them_" Randy continued, John was being suckered in.

He stared at Randy with begging eyes; begging for one more compliment to blow him back up to full size, to put him back in his throne of confidence.

But there was nothing left; he'd already eaten the bait, and now Randy was going to reel him in with the waiting game.

"Anyway, I gotta go; I've gotta get ready for tonight with Hunter… If you ever need _anything_, don't hesitate to ask" with that, he left; his devilish smirk in place as it seemed he'd certainly landed a potential date, if not, at least put himself on the radar.

He turned around the corner with Cody following close behind, once he'd gotten a good twenty paces away, he looked over his shoulder to check if John had followed; nope, coast was clear.

"You've been a very good boy Cody, and tonight I'm going to reward you; tonight at one o'clock in the morning, after Wrestlemania, come my cousin's house in Houston. He's out on a business trip, so we'll have the place to ourselves. I'll leave you a key under the flower pot; don't be later than an hour, okay?" Randy said, using a pen he'd had in his back pocket to scribble the address on Cody's arm; it was impossible to write on his hands for them being so sweaty from excitement.

"Okay!" Cody chirped with a cheery smile and more energy than necessary, making Randy shudder with a little regret.

The night could not have come slower.

As preparation for his date with destiny; Cody scoured all of the shops in downtown Houston looking for the perfect outfit to wear.

What made things somewhat complicated was that Ted had invited himself along and was deriving him at every turn.

He would want to go to a movie or eat lunch or go listen to music and he wasn't the least bit shy about expressing it. Every five minutes he would ask Cody if Cody wanted to do something else!

Didn't Ted understand that "no" meant "_NO_!"?!

And he made things even more difficult when Cody was trying on clothing, what with all the pressing questions: "Why do you want to get _that_? Are you going someplace _special_ tonight without me? Why don't you want to tell me about it? So, you came to Houston with _nothing_ to wear, is that it?"

Then there was that ever so aggravating "stop _criticizing_ yourself; you look _gorgeous_ no matter what!"

Cody did his best to muster up the strength not to crack and just tell Ted to fuck off and let him shop in peace.

He was being a prissy ass-wipe, but he needed everything to be perfect tonight; tonight was his night alone with Randy and he wouldn't want to mess it up for the world

Cody finally settled on a silken red button-down shirt with new Levi jeans, a brown belt that had been "imported" from Italy and new brown dress shoes. He completed the look with a new gold wristwatch.

He looked good enough to eat; or so Ted kept gushing.

The entire ensemble cost him a fortune, but it was worth it and even when he was wearing it he felt like a different person; he felt like a new Cody Rhodes.

Only this one wasn't a push-over.

This Cody Rhodes stopped people in the street and made their heads turn just by standing across from them. This Cody Rhodes was a sex bomb.

Now that he had gotten himself ready outfit-wise, he would need a good excuse to get out of the hotel room; he was sharing it with Ted.

The casinos!

There were several casinos in Houston; he would be going to one of those! Yes, that was the one; that would be the explanation.

Ted hated gambling and casinos; he wouldn't set foot in one if Cody told him he was going to go to one, perform a strip tease on the bar and give hand-jobs to everyone there. So that would prevent him from tagging along and messing things up.

Then, even if he wanted to make sure that Cody was there, it wasn't like he had the resources to call up and check with _every single casino in Houston_!

Besides, what were the odds that the casino owners would all be reliable, honest people who would tell him _truthfully_, whether or not Cody had been using their slots or playing at their blackjack tables? A hundred to one? _A billion to one_? Whatever!

Either way, this plan was concrete.

But, just to humor Ted, after sex maybe he would run into a casino and mess around, just to have some poker chips to show him that he'd actually been there.

Still, as he got himself ready, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Ted sat on the bed behind him, watching him dress up like he was attending the Emmy's. He sat arms folded across his chest, face blank of expression, just staring as Cody continued to make sure he looked like a knock out.

He looked at himself solemnly in the mirror; pretending to fix his sleeves while practicing the lines over and over in his head, before giving himself a countdown from ten to one and turning to face Ted.

"So, I was thinking of going out for a night on the town; you wanna come with?" he offered, climbing atop of Ted on the bed and leaning in so that their foreheads were touching.

"Oh yeah; where to?" Ted asked, trying his bluff.

"Well, Houston's got some really nice _casinos_-" Cody insinuated, pretending to tip-toe around the subject; immediately being cut off by Ted.

"Then _you_ have a _great_ time enjoying them; don't spend it all in one place sweetheart" He quickly turned it down without fail; just as Cody had hoped.

"You mean you won't come with me?" Cody asked pouting his lower lip.

"Sorry Codes, I love you but I'm not into the whole _casino_ scene; losing money, breathing in people's second hand smoke, too many tourists. It's just not my cup of tea; you go on and have a blast though; just call me when you come back to the room and I'll unlock the door for you" Ted continued, giving Cody a small kiss on the nose.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back then" Cody said, blowing Ted a goodbye kiss and grabbing his cell phone before hopping out the door.

He was out.

Getting to the house was easy enough from there; he simply had the concierge call him a cab and read off Randy's directions that he had copied down on a piece of paper and stowed away in his pocket.

When he reached the house, he paused for a brief moment, feeling one of his miniature mental Armageddon's on the rise.

But there came none, as both sides seemed content so long as he and Randy got to have intercourse and nobody knew or was hurt in the process.

There were four flower pots and after two misses, he finally found the key Randy had promised underneath the pot of blue poppies.

Then, as he slid it into the door he felt it; the pang of extra guilt that he knew he was bound to send himself sooner or later.

"Excellent work, now we're on the same level as Cena"

That was all; there was nothing else to say that couldn't have been more effective in making Cody think of himself as some sleazy old geezer.

He quietly opened the door, revealing that the house had lights on, but for the sake of ambiance, all of the lights had been turned low.

"Randy?" Cody called as he stepped through the door and into Randy's cousin's house. He hung his coat on the hat-rack next to the door and then took two small strides down the hall to wait and see if his call would be answered.

"Come the stairs to the master bedroom; I'll be there in a minute!" Randy answered.

Someone was quite the busy little bee if they didn't even have the time to greet their guests; was it because he was already hooking up with John, the night after his title recovery at Wrestlemania? What a fast operator.

Cody did as he was told and climbed the wooden stairs to the left that lead up to the hallway where he could get to the bedroom, every step feeling like a step on Ted's bleeding heart.

The bedroom Randy had spoken of was also dimly lit, but the cause of this was the scented candles scattered about the room.

The bed was neatly made, probably just for him; there lay a black comforter with matching black silk sheets, a bottle of red wine with two glasses, as well as red rose petals scattered across the bed.

It was a more than romantic environment.

His eyes shifted to the bedside table where a corkscrew lay, he picked it up and gingerly unscrewed the bottle, careful not to spill it; pouring himself a glass before setting down the bottle and Randy's glass on the wooden countertop of the table.

With one swig he had downed it all, but for the sake of remembering sex with Randy and not having a massive hangover; he decided it best not to have another glass.

"What are we doing _here_, Cody? Getting ourselves good and wasted?" Randy spoke up from behind, surprising him slightly "you know; if you don't want to remember sleeping with me, then let's don't and say we did"

He was completely nude, save for a flimsy towel draped around his lower body, barely covering anything.

So it seemed that Randy had not called up anybody, he was fresh from the shower; his hair still fairly moist as water droplets gathered in small pools around the outlines of his muscles.

"You know I don't want to do that" Cody said, undressing, while his eyes were captivated by Randy's naked form. He fumbled dumbly with the buttons, unable to do a neat job of getting out of his top.

Randy stopped him, placing a palm on Cody's hands as he unfastened his shirt.

"Let me do that for you…" he purred with a sly wink; there was no way he'd said those words. There was an added sultriness to his voice tonight and it was definitely a turn on.

Cody gulped and nodded; he was nervous. This was better than any fantasy he'd ever dreamt up.

He slowly undid the buttons, popping each one out within more time than it would take to make a three-course meal; all the while running his tongue along his bottom lip and then after grinning seductively at Cody.

"_Do you want to play dirty with me tonight_?" he husked; Cody nodded once more, spittle almost drooling from his lips from the exhilaration he was feeling.

"Then there's just _one_ more tiny, little thing you need to do for me" Randy said, undoing the final button and easing the shirt off of Cody before tossing it to the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

"More? Haven't I done _enough_-?" Cody began to grumble, being cut off mid-protest by Randy rimming his finger around the Legacy's bellybutton and dipping it in, causing Cody to emit a small squeak of a moan.

"It's just this one thing and then I promise you I'm _yours_" Randy sighed taking Cody's earlobe in his teeth and giving it a playful nip.

"… What is it?" Cody whined, at this point willing to do anything to continue sex with Randy.

"Tell me how big John's dick is" he whispered running his tongue along the upper cartilage of Cody's ear "the farthest I've ever seen him undress was in his boxers…"

Cody swallowed; it was easy enough, it might even turn Randy on.

"Eleven inches" he murmured, feeling something brush against his leg; it was Randy's semi-hard, nine-inch penis, tossing aside its covering as the tent being pitched couldn't be contained.

Cody beamed down at it, running his finger along the shaft and causing it to twitch slightly in desire.

"Oh _God_…" Randy exhaled, ripping the towel from his waist and tossing it to the floor as well "I want you naked"

He undid Cody's belt with ease, using it to slap playfully at Cody's thigh a few times, and drawing out small whimpers of pain with each touch of leather to the denim of his jeans. He laughed wickedly at every cry.

The jeans themselves came off fairly easily once Randy had disposed of their main support; then finally his shoes and were cast aside, leaving Cody completely bare.

There really had been no need for such extravagant dressing after all.

He lay the youth back against the bed, his head resting on the pillows, sitting upright and waiting for Randy's input.

For a brief moment, Randy sat atop of him, admiring the way Cody's body cascaded to the fabric of the bedding beneath them; a lustful grin creeping its way across his face as he did so.

He leant downwards to Cody's neck where he commenced to sucking at the skin there; drawing his blood underneath the area he was working on before biting down on it and creating a potential hickey.

"Mmm! Yes… Oh _Randy_… You're so _dominant_…" Cody exclaimed, clawing at the sheets beneath him to brace himself for the pain that Randy seemed to enjoy twisting into their sex.

He began to trail his tongue downwards along Cody's chest, only pausing to nip brusquely at each nipple, without any of the preparation he'd been kind enough to provide for Cody's neck.

Upon reaching Cody's navel, he delved his tongue causing Cody to sigh in ecstasy.

Cody's member stiffed to complete hardness, leaking pre-cum from the feel of Randy's tongue so close to it. He could barely contain himself, and Randy reveled in it.

He returned to sitting above Cody, staring down at the younger male, a sadistic glint flashing in his eyes.

Cody looked up at him with need clearly shown by his facial expressions "why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't give head Cody; I take it" that said, he shifted his position so that his knees rested on either side of Cody's head, his member situated in front of Cody's mouth.

Cody took him in to the hilt in one gaping motion, causing Randy to make an incoherent grunt of contentment.

He weaved his fingers through Cody's hair and tipped his head back, smiling as he led Cody's jaws up and down the shaft.

Cody tried his best to emulate the perfection in which Jack had sucked off John; tonguing the shaft and teasing the slit, finding that somehow Randy wanted more from him.

He then tried a new routine of rolling the tip of his tongue around the slit, dipping in every so often and causing Randy to buck his hips involuntarily.

"Oh Cody… You had a mouth like this _all along_ and you _didn't_ tell me? Mmm, _bad boy_…" he gasped, emitting a guttural moan as the young Legacy continued to bob up and down along the shaft, striving to deep-throat his pulsing cock.

As a further reward, Randy reached behind him to Cody's cock that stood stiff, twitching in pain and began to stroke it, tugging viciously as he felt his release coming.

Cody moaned around Randy's penis, the vibration sending him adrift in a fog of euphoria. His eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth opening wide and for a split-second, everything around him moved slowly as his soul arose from his body to watch the pure state of madness that he was experiencing.

Then he was brought down to earth with an orgasm slamming his mind and body back into one entity.

He came sloppily, spraying his seed deep within the cavernous covering of Cody; some accidentally spilling out due to Cody's lack of control and practice with handling anything in his mouth before.

Randy pulled himself out of Cody's mouth and slid down so that he now lay between his lackey's legs. Noting the little bit of his semen that had dribbled out from the corner of his lips; smiling contently, he used the edge of his thumb to wipe it off, then holding his thumb to Cody's face, having it licked clean in a matter of minutes.

He swooped in to reclaim that miracle-working mouth, tasting himself in the process. Salty, thick, syrupy, sticky, and sickly sweet all at the same time.

His tongue grazed the roof of Cody's mouth, before colliding with Cody's tongue. More than eager to start a war between their mouths; but, Randy wasn't about to let his little apprentice win so easily. He quickly overpowered Cody, returning him back to his place as the whore being fucked by the sex-God; Randy Orton.

Keeping their kiss intact, he lifted Cody's right leg so that the knee could rest on his shoulder, the shin suspended in the air. He held it there using his left hand and then using only his mouth, he dragged Cody up from the pillows to join him in a sitting upright position.

He pulled away, using his right hand to push their chests apart slightly; then letting it rest on Cody's left thigh, which he caressed gently, causing Cody to get goose-bumps on the soft skin that lay there.

"Are you ready for this?" He rasped, slapping Cody's inner thigh firmly, causing a loud clapping noise to echo throughout the room.

"Oh God, Randy, _please_ don't make me wait any longer!" Cody moaned.

"I don't plan to" Randy replied shoving three fingers from his right hand into Cody's mouth "you've proven to be a good little cockslut; now, lather 'em up good"

Cody obeyed, being sure to run his tongue along each finger before Randy removed his hand.

"You ready?" he asked once more, as he positioned his hand before Cody's entrance.

"Yes, God damn it! YES! Do it, for Christ's sake!" Cody commanded, completely forgetting that it was not in his place to be yelling and demanding things of Randy.

"Dang…" Randy chuckled as he entered his index finger, Cody's saliva acting as lube.

Upon full entry he let out a yowl of "_Shit_!" he was feeling the pain that Jack must have felt every night; it was a sharp twisting pain that while was agonizingly unbearable, you wanted it to continue all the more.

"Stop?" Randy asked, teasingly, pulling his finger out halfway before pressing it back in.

"Ugh!" Cody moaned, bracing himself for more.

Deciding that by now taunting Cody with only one finger was beating an unconscious horse with a stick, he inserted a second finger, to which Cody responded by biting his knuckle to maintain his somewhat togetherness through the pain.

Then he began to scissor them apart, not even waiting for a reaction before adding a third finger and causing Cody to _really_ lose it.

"_Are you going to use your fingers_ _all night_?!" he hissed, despite the fact that he was leaking pre-cum and for the most part enjoying Randy's sadistically slow pace.

"Are _you_ getting smart with me, _maggot_?" Randy mocked; the tip of his third finger connecting with Cody's sweet spot and causing him to squirt a small spurt of pre-cum onto Randy's abs against his will.

"Ooh…" Cody moaned as he felt the little release provided by that one touch.

Randy smirked and scuffed against his prostate again, prompting another provoked leak to hit him in the stomach.

"All right Cody, get ready because here comes the big gun" Randy said, removing his fingers and instead aligning the mushroom-shaped head of his dick with Cody's opening.

Cody nodded, trying his best to relax his body as Randy gripped both his thighs with either hand on either thigh and slammed in.

He had only gotten in five inches but it still made Cody scream bloody murder.

"_Ah_! You fucking _ass-wipe_! _Jesus_!" he shrieked, immediately tensing up around what little of his length Randy had managed to slide inside him.

Oh God, it felt good for Randy; but he needed more.

"Cody, relax; just relax. I'm going to be gentle but if you want this to work you gotta relax" Randy soothed, placing his knees on his shoulders and reaching between Cody's legs to fondle his dick, still seeping out pre-cum through the slit.

Cody calmed himself, then after fisting the sheets in preparation for Randy to fully plunge his nine-inch penis inside him.

He heaved and wheezed, gasping in elation and aching as Randy once again hit his sweet spot; this time with five times the force, causing his hips to buck forward for wanton need.

Cody began to pinch his own nipples from the sheer exhilaration of being entered repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Randy was humping him like a rabbit; a consistent rhythm of in and out that was quick precise and an almost stabbing blow to his prostate with every thrust.

Finally and he felt it, his climax was approaching, he was exhibiting all of the symptoms; the constriction of his genitals, the blinding light, the moan in the back of his throat that was clawing and scratching it's way to be released out through his mouth.

"_RANDY_!"

He came, letting loose months of pent up sexual frustrations that could never be released by masturbating; a force so powerful that he felt himself jolting upright as he did so, spilling his liquid onto his belly and chest, as well as Randy's upper torso too. Directly after, he fell back against the bed, barely awake.

"Oh mother of God!" Randy groaned, feeling his second orgasm on the horizon.

He accelerated his tempo, pressing down on Cody's shoulders for leverage as he did so; his hips moving so fast that they might disconnect from his body.

Then Randy ejaculated, leaning back as he filled Cody's bottom to the brim with his sticky hot juice, only giving off a howl of "fucking _Cody_!" before submitting to his own bodily limitations and collapsing, reduced to panting in exhaustion.

When he regained what little energy he could, he pulled himself out and lay down next to Cody on the bed, rolling over so that he lay on his side, facing Cody; laying on his elbow and supporting his head in his hand.

"For a virgin, you're a pretty good screw" Randy complimented; drawing a tiny circle around Cody's nipple that lay closest to him.

Cody shifted his gaze to looking Randy in the eye; he had been staring at the ceiling contemplating: had this all _really_ been worth it?

"You can't tell Ted…" he mumbled weakly, unable to bring himself to respond to Randy's pleasant attitude. He was behaving surprisingly seriously, even though he had just had the best time of his life.

"You guys are together, _aren't you_?" Randy asked, amused. He began to make his circles closer to the nub, making it harden slightly.

"Yeah…" Cody sighed, trying to pick himself up and lean back against the pillows, he had just begun to when he slumped down again.

"Here" Randy said, helping Cody into the position lying against his chest; Randy himself reclining against the headboard, providing more sustenance than the pillows would have.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ted" he promised, running his fingers through Cody's hair.

"Thanks" Cody murmured with a yawn.

"Tired?" Randy asked; he was acting like quite the gentleman. Asking how Cody was feeling and what not. Is this how he treated everyone he fucked?

"…A little…" Cody answered through half-lidded eyes.

"Then you go to sleep; tomorrow you can use the house phone to call Ted and tell him you were too far away and had to crash at a different hotel" Randy offered, giving him a tender kiss on the forehead "thanks for helping me with John"

Cody nodded, at this point so far from being awake that he wouldn't have been aware, was to be Randy holding a knife to his stomach. It was drunken stupidity without the drink.

Cody spent the night, he would call Ted in the morning and things would eventually work themselves out between them.

Little did he know that the effects of the love triangle he thought himself to have ended; were only beginning.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final before the sequel! Thanks so much for reading, it's been a pleasure writing for you all! Oh, and before I forget; if you have any ideas for a title for the sequel, don't be shy; let me hear it!**


	13. Resurrection

**Author's Note**

**I had oodles of fun deriving my idea for the start of the sequel, I've decided to go with "Planting Deadly Fruit" as the title of the sequel (I really liked the idea of Adam and Steve, I think I'll use that for title refferences from here on out...). I already wrote a rough draft for the first chapter of the sequel, so it'll probably be up later tonight after I fix it up a little.**

**I'm sorry that this is a little short, but it is technically a Prologue. (I'll stop writing short ones, I promise!)**

**I don't own the WWE and I don't want offend hurt you.**

**Without any more of my yammering; the final chapter.**

* * *

John couldn't help but smile as he strolled through the hallway, his new belt tied securely around his waist.

Hell, at this rate, he had the right to!

He had reclaimed his World Heavyweight Championship title back from Adam, and to top it all off, Christian, _Mr. Superior_, had lost his money in the bank ladder match to CM Punk!

It was enough to tickle him pink, just by thinking about it. It was a real riot.

And of course, Christian knew John felt this way. He saw it in John's eyes as they exchanged glares in the hallway. The arrogance and the defiance. The whole bit was probably driving Christian bonkers with rage.

Then, when John would give him his signature "you-can't-see-me" hand gesture before walking off; the slight twitching in Christian's face made him want to laugh out loud.

He even had the audacity to whistle at Jack in front of Christian.

Now, if he had more time and a closer target range, he would have eaten Jack alive, but for lack of privacy thanks to Christian's newly developed clingy-bitch syndrome, he had to be content with tipping his hat, winking suggestively and the occasional cat-call.

Even these small offenses made Christian's skin crawl; every wink that John sent Jack's way, every kiss blown, every flirty smile aimed at him made Christian wild.

It felt so good to see Christian break, to watch him crumbling under pressure.

Almost as good as it would have felt to have knocked his teeth out back at Wrestlemania.

He had definitely altered Christian's opinion of him since then.

Before, he hadn't been so dangerous, no, he was the hoodlum; the looser. But now? He was a threat. He was a considerably large threat; or so Christian seemed to deem him.

And John liked being a threat; making Christian feel that he had to constantly be on guard. It served the mother-fucker right after all that he'd put John through!

What really got him was that he could also sense in Christian's behavior that he was afraid to leave Jack alone, afraid that John would steal him away if just given that _one chance_. _He certainly was protective of that little cunt_.

John could hardly get one good smooth-line out to Jack in the locker-rooms before Christian was on the scene with his claws out, whisking Jack away.

For example right after Wrestlemania, he'd gone to the locker-rooms and caught Jack waiting by Christian's locker. And rather than just leave Jack to wait alone in silence, he thought it better to go show off his new belt.

He had barely gotten a good few words out to Jack before Christian was on his case with "_get the fuck away from him you prick-hound_!"

_No, no this would never do_! It was suffocation on Christian's part and John wouldn't stand for it; he had to let that sexy little bitch breath sometime!

Though, this was only the tip of the iceberg.

As if that weren't enough, he was also _forcing_ Jack to share with him his dressing and hotel rooms, as well as issuing him specific curfews and rules about how much free time he could get. He couldn't take a piss without Christian watching; he was one step away from having Jack on a baby leash! The nerve.

John had every reason and right to pursue Jack and now Christian was shooting down all of his possible confrontations with the sexy blond!

Damn that nervy son of a bitch. Damn him to hell.

But John wasn't about to let some Canadian fuck push him over; he was American and America always won.

The revolutionary war? America. World War I? America again. World War II? America baby. Vietnam? Close call, but America. The Cold War? Another close call, but America still brought home a decent win. There was no way he was going to let Christian beat him.

He would just have to up his game a little, that's all.

Then it came to him; a gun.

Guns could make people do anything. Anything. Even leave their sweet, tight, blond boyfriend in the clutches of their subordinates. Fuck, it happened all the time for James Bond.

Of course, it wouldn't be a real one; it would just _look_ real. He was a professional at using them on the set, he could pull it off. After all, he was the lead role of two gun movies; "The Marine" _and_ "Twelve Rounds"

_Exactly, how many movies had Christian played the lead in again_?

Yeah, this would be a piece of cake.

He had everything planned to happen when ECW was hosted in his hometown of West Newbury, Massachusetts.

He would walk in, parade around Christian's room with his "gun", generally cause a panic; maybe for kicks get Jack to suck him off in front of Christian before leaving, and then he would get Jack to come with him to the parking lot and to his parents' house. It was fool-proof

On the day of said break-in, he didn't feel the least bit nervous about what he was set out to do.

Not even as he strode down the hall with his "gun" concealed half-heartedly in his back pocket did he feel even a twinge of unease.

He was a _champ_ and this was how _champs_ operated; cool, determined and _always_ successful.

* * *

**To be continued in... "Planting Deadly Fruit".**


End file.
